Dino Thunder G2
by roc da mic
Summary: Ron stoppable is sent into a whirlwind of adventdure , when Vypra, a demon from the underworld returns to bring a new kind of hell to earth. it will now be up to him and three others to bring her down. Please review.
1. Beginning

In the city of Middleton , the sun shined brightly as it did on many days in this beautiful city. In one house in particular a blond haired young man currently sat on his bed wearing his normal wear of a red jersey, white, baggy cargo pants . But on his face he wore what could only be said to be a Kool-Aid smile. That boy's name was Ron stoppable, and he was currently on cloud nine as he talked to his naked mole rat.

" Rufus. me and Kim have been going out for almost a year now, and I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level." Ron explained with a look of pure happiness on his face.

" Boo-Yah!" The mole rat replied with a wiggle of his little brow.

Ron's eyes shot up wide as he realized what Rufus was thinking about." NO!" Ron Spoke surprised His little pet would think like that." I mean today is the day I tell her I love her.

………………………………...

In The city of Philadelphia a man dressed in a dark gray hooded jacket, with matching sweat pants ran as fast as his legs would take him. Behind him five men dressed in black police uniforms. So far he seemed to be keeping a pretty good distance, but that came to an end when he turned into a alleyway. Only to hit a dead end.

" HALT!" The policemen yelled, seeing that they now had the culprit cornered.

The Young man pulled a small loaf of bread out of his jacket." All this for a loaf of bread? " he pulled his hood back to reveal a African American male with, bushy curly hair.

The five men took fighting stances, which the young man noticed were way to advanced for Philadelphia cops. " Derrick Myers you will be coming with us." One of the cops spoke.

Derrick threw the loaf of bread to the side before getting into his own fighting stance." Make me."

Needing no further provoking the policemen attacked. The first policemen came in with a jumping kick, which Derrick skillfully ducked under, before bringing his elbow up and connecting with the jaw of the second policemen. Derrick, making sure not to lose his momentum swiftly brought his leg up and nailed the currently stunned policeman in the side of the head.

The remaining four policemen looked down at there unconscious ally, feeling slightly taken aback by the skill of this kid, who most considered a common thief.

Not giving the police a chance to fully recover Derrick came in with a series of sharp jabs to a policeman's chest. A second cop advanced from the back, but Derrick was more than ready for it, spinning into a back kick. That sent the man into the pavement.

Derrick jumped up and kicked two approaching policemen at once. When another rushed in, Derrick went with the momentum, managing to grab the cop and throw him across the back ally. The policeman collided with a wall, instantly falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Seeing no more oppression, Derrick picked up the bread. Only to realize that at some point in the fight he had stepped on it." Aw man."

At the end of the ally a white van pulled up .Derrick whirled around , only to see a man jump out the van wearing a gas mask. The man threw a small silver canister on the ground in front of Derrick. The canister exploded in a cloud of white smoke.

Caught off guard Derrick could do nothing but succumb to unconsciousness. The man in the gas mask walked over and pulled out a walkie-talkie. " Got him."

Deep in the heart of the Sahara Dessert . A stone coffin lay buried deep within the sand.

It soon began to shake, and glow bright purple.

………………………………...

The next day in the city of Middleton a Ron made his way into Middleton high. His attitude still as sunny as can be. As he made his way down the hall he noticed that a lot of students gave him sad, almost apologetic looks.

" What's up with everybody today Rufus? " Ron asked his little buddy as he opened his locker.

" It's just like a loser to not know the latest talk of the school." Ron whirled around to see the Middleton high queen bee Bonnie." Even when it's about him."

" what do you want now Bonnie?" Ron asked in a annoyed tone

" Hey don't get snippy with me loser." Bonnie retorted." I'm just trying to help you out "

" What are you talking about?"

" Come with me." As Bonnie said this she began to walk away, not even giving Ron a chance to catch up.

Feeling Curious as to where this was going Ron reluctantly followed. His curiosity getting the better of him.

Bonnie led him into the gym room. which was empty like it was every morning. Ron scanned the room, before turning around to leave.

Just as Ron Was about to exit the room Bonnie ran in front of him.

" Ron Wait there is something really important in here for you to see."

Ron Looked like he was about to dismiss it and just leave; but it was then that he noticed the look on her face.' She's worried?' then something else registered ' she called me by my name?'

Turning back around, Ron spoke in a lighter tone." okay. Fine, what's so important that you wanted to show me? "

Bonnie simply nodded before leading Ron over to the supply closet. " I'm sorry Ron." and with that Bonnie opened the door to reveal none other than Kim Possible in a deep lip lock with none other than Josh Mankey.

………………………………...

In the African jungle a young African woman slowly crept her way through the terrain. She was a stunning sight with long flowing, black, hair. She wore a pair of camouflage pants, with black leather boots and a black tank top.

A rustle in the bush's catch's her attention.

Slowly she began to withdraw a small knife from her side pocket. It was then that another rustle began in the bush's ounce again. Stopping her advance, the young African woman waited for the next rustle then threw the knife into the bush. A loud pang was and it was then that a group of at least six to seven men, emerged from the surrounding forest area. Each wearing a dark black suit.

She took an offensive stance as she saw the apposing men." What do you want ? "

" Tamara Rickshaw." One of the men spoke." we mean you no harm and we hope that you will come with us."

"Over your dead body." She began to charge, but stopped in her tracks when white smoke began to surround her." You….you…..?" was all she could manage before her world went black.

As she was taken away a few of the men looked towards the man who threw the canister. " Unlike the one in Pennsylvania, she's willing to kill.

………………………………...

The light from the now opened door shined onto Kim and Josh. The two broke apart and instantly wore faces of pure, shock and horror. Bonnie almost lost her felt tears well up in her eyes when she saw the look on Ron's face.

" Ron I can explain!" Kim began to plead as she moved towards Ron.

But the shocked blond just shook his head as he slowly began to back away." K-Kim, With J-J-Josh ." Ron could feel the shattering of something within his chest. He felt bile begin to rise in his throat, and he felt tears begin to swell up in his eyes.

" Ron please just wait ." Kim could feel her own tears begin to build. What had she done. They were so caught up that they didn't even notice when Josh snuck his way out of the gym.

Ron could no longer handle being within walking distance of Kim, did the one thing he did right….Run.

" Ron Wait!" Kim called after him, but he was already out the door. Not even paying to bonnie Kim fell to her knees in tears. What had she done?

………………………….

Ron continued to run ,tears streaming down his face as he did. He didn't come to a stop until he reached the old tree house , that wasn't to far from his own. When he reached the top more tears began to fall as he saw the various pictures of him and Kim.

There was a tap at the side of his cheek." Rufus." Ron said to his other most trusted friend." How could she do this to me Buddy ?" Ron leaned forward and picked up a stray picture. It looked to be a more recent one, showing him and Kim at the prom.

" Oh, There." Rufus patted Ron on the cheek trying to make him feel better.

" Thanks buddy." Ron gave a smile that didn't quite shine as bright as normal. " I cant believe I just ran out of school like…….lie a loser? " Ron's thoughts went back to Kim and Josh in the closet." No Wonder she wanted Josh." His head fell into his hands. " I am a loser." And that's when it happened. Ron felt as though something within him snapped. " But no more."

Rufus looked up in confusion as to the new tone in Ron's voice.

Ron looked up with a look of pure determination " it's time I stopped letting people step on me and stepped up ." Ron used his sleeve to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes ." Today is the birth of a new Ron." Ron grabbed Rufus and slipped him into his pocket . Not missing a beat he slid down the ladder of his tree house , and began to walk back to school.

But Before he could even make it off the block a black Van pulled up in front of him. Halting his advance.

" What the." Ron was taken off guard when several men in all black filed out of the Van and surrounded him. " Can I help you?" Ron asked in a voice much calmer than he actually was.

" Are you Ronald Stoppable ?" one of the men asked in a no nonsense tone.

" Yeah." Ron could already feel that something was up.

" Then you'll have to be coming with us."

Today Ron had been reborn inside. now it was time to bring that to the surface." I'm not going without a fight." Staying true to his word Ron got into his monkey style fighting stance .

The opposing men followed suite by taking there own stance.

The men were taken aback when Ron went strait on the offensive with a high jump kick, to the chest of one of the opposing men. Not wanting to lose his momentum, Ron threw a punch to the gut of another incomer then brought his knee up; connecting with the chin of the double over man.

The men were now wary as to the way they would go about there advance. Each began to circle around him, picking there spots . One came in from behind and kicked Ron in the back, sending him on his back, but he quickly flipped to his feet. Another man moved in with a punch, but Ron grabbed its arm and pulled, flipping him over his shoulder.

" Yeah the Ron man's got mad fu skills." yeah this felt like a great release from his current emotional trauma.

" I'll say." Came a voice from behind him.

Ron whirled around seeing a man in a black suite with, spiky black hair standing directly face to face with him.

" Who are……" Ron was cut off when the man chopped at his neck, knocking him out cold.

" He fought better than I thought he would." The man spoke as the rest of the suited men put Ron in the van .

It was then that a female voice responded ." I told daddy. he has a lot of potential."

………………………….  
Ron, Derrick, and Tamara each are laid out on three similar white mattress's .

Ron's eyes began to flutter open. His vision was blurred, causing him to blink a amount's of times to bring things into focus. The room he is currently in what seems to be a weird cave of some sort's. on the walls were designs of different dinosaurs and claw symbols. Around the room were various computers, gadgets and technology that would have made wades head spin.

Speaking of head spinning; Ron's felt like he had been hit by one of Shegos plasma blast full force when he sat up." what hit me." Suddenly what happened began to flood back into Ron's head." oh right the guy with the spiky hair."

" It's better than getting hit with knock out gas."

Ron's head spun around to see where the voice came from." Hey I'm Derrick." the young man spoke.

" Ron." Ron responded.

" Tamara." a female voice spoke, catching the attention of both the two young men." So do either of you know where we are?" She asked as she stood up from her bed.

Both Ron and Derrick stood up from there bed's as well.

" I don't know." Derrick replied as he made his way over to the computer terminal." Maybe it says something on here."

While Derrick began to type away on the computer Ron, and Tamara both began to check around the strange place. Ron walked up to a picture on the wall.

" Hey that's the guy that knocked me out." Tamara ran over .

In the picture was the man with the spiky hair, and four teenagers; a young blond, man in a red soccer jersey , a beautiful girl wearing a punk rock combination of black and yellow, a African American young man with a blue sweater and faded jeans, and a Caucasian young man wearing a white dress shirt.

" Hey check this out! " Ron and Tamara moved over to the computer terminal. " there's a file on all of us in here."

Ron pointed to one of the folders on screen." what's that thing marked Video diary."

Derrick moved the mouse icon over the folder and clicked. The video began to play; ounce again show the man with the spiky hair. " Hello I am Dr. Thomas Oliver. And this is a video diary of my life."

" boring." Tamara commented.

" My life as a Power Ranger." the video continued.

" I Retract my last statement."

……………………………..

Back in Middleton School had just come to an end with, the large crowd of Middleton students rushing out to continue on with there afternoon . For one ' Kim Possible it was just the end to a horrible day. Her side cheek still hurt from the slap she got from Monique.

(Flash Back):

Kim sat next Monique in the lunch table. It had been hours since she had seen Ron and that worried her deeply.

" I Know the meat is questionable…." Monique spoke gesturing towards the gray substance on Kim's plate. " But you don't usually take it this hard."

" Its not that mo; I did a terrible thing earlier today , and I don't know if I could ever get Ron to forgive me. "Kim could not bring herself to look up.

" Come on Kim, Ron has forgiven you for everything you have ever done wrong." Monique replied rubbing Kim's shoulder ." How is this any Different?"

Kim Stayed silent for a second, contemplating how Monique would react." He caught me and Josh making out in the gym room. Closet."

'SLAP!' Went Monique's hand across Kim's face. Shaking her head in disgust Monique turned and left out the lunch room.

(End Flash Back)

Sadness was all that continued to sweep over Kim. She just lost two friends in one day . But even through all of the pain , and heartbreak one name could be angrily herd , repeatedly through her mind. "Bonnie."

……………………………

In a pretty large white house, Bonnie Rockwaller visibly shivered , as she walked down a flight of stairs.

" You okay ?" asked the spiky haired man standing behind her.

" I Guess someone must be talking about me." she replied trying to shake of the odd feeling." Anyway do you think there awake yet ?"

" More that likely ; I just hope they don't attack me ounce were inside." The man known as Thomas Oliver spoke.

…………………………

Back in the mysterious cave ……..

The Video diary had just finished playing Dr. Oliver's life story. And the looks on the three teenagers faces was a mix between shock, awe, and confusion.

" Are you telling me the greatest power ranger ever came, knocked us out and locked us in some weird cave?" Tamara sounded angrier and confused as she said this.

" I am sure he'd have a good reason for all of this." Ron added in.

" Yeah tons of people randomly jump teenagers, and knock them unconscious to bring to some whacked out cave." Derricks voice was thick with sarcasm.

But Ron still spoke optimistically of the legendary ranger." Come on guys, this guy is the worlds greatest power ranger. I'm sure there a reasonable explanation for why he went through all the trouble to bring us here."

" You may be right about that kid , check this out," Called Derrick from his seat n front of the computer." I found this little bit of information." Derrick clicked on another folder, and another video began to play.

Video:  
The video was shown in a split screen form with a top and bottom half. On the top were Four pictures each of Ron, Derrick , Tamara, and a young brunet that only Ron recognized. On the bottom half ounce again appeared the face of Tommy Oliver.

" Not to long after me and the Dino rangers destroyed Mesogog , Four new Dino gems revealed themselves . It wasn't long after that I figured out why. The gems were held on the same island that mesogog's lair and when it went underwater they were awakened.

On screen a picture of a woman in a silver and black Brest plate, with matching pants and metallic wings.

" This is Vypra. A Demon warrior who met her defeat at the hands of the Light speed and Time force Power Rangers. Only now it would seem she's not going to stay that way." Tommy face ounce again appeared on screen." From what has been told to me by a ally we have within the underworld , she is gaining more power each day and will be able to break free of her tomb in exactly one years time."

The screen flipped ounce again , now showing a picture of a different demon like being." This is Diabolico, a former enemy turned ally. Until we can find a way to stop Vypra he will be our eyes and ears within the Demon underworld .But when the time comes and Vypra is released I have chosen these four Teens to train and be ready to fight when the time is right as the new power rangers Dino Thunder." The screen cut off signaling the end of the video.

" Did I hear that right? Derrick asked dumbfounded ." He wants us to become power rangers?"

" He said four, but there's only three of us ." Tamara conclude.

" Actually Four." Came a female voice from behind them

The three teens spun around slightly surprised by the new arrival.

" Your Tommy Oliver." Ron summed up, before his eyes fell on the young female companion with him." Bonnie?"

" Hey Ron."

" So I see you all been pretty much filled in on everything that's happening.." Tommy stated

" yeah your computer took care of that." Derrick answered in a monotone voice. He still felt a little sore from when the agents attacked

" Look I know you all must have gotten the wrong idea when you were attacked by the agents given to help me by light speed rescue." Tommy began to explain. " But I wanted to be sure about your skills and potential."

" But you just had me knocked out before I could fight." Tamara added.

" Because from what I have heard there are men that show up to steal from the people there. And that the natives usually kill first, ask questions later."

" Good point."

" Well I have question." Ron suddenly spoke up." what's Bonnie doing here?"

" Same reason you are." Tommy simply replied

" But it seems like she knew way before we did." Derrick added in.

This time it was Bonnie who answered " Well he is my Dad; why wouldn't I know first." The other three teens were all taken aback by this.

"Well since the introductions are out of the way I guess that only leaves one question." Tommy now spoke." Are you in or are you out ?"

Tamara was the first to break the silence." Back in Africa my main priority was to protect my people from the very bad men who invaded our home." a smile spread across her lips." I'm in."

Derrick was next to step in." my whole family has been nothing but policemen , military, and navy. We live to protect and serve ; but when it was time for me to serve it just didn't feel like the right way for me to protect." Derrick moved to stand next to Tamara. " Maybe this is the way for me to protect, I'm in too."

All eyes fell expectantly on Ron.

" Well earlier today I experienced the worst day of my life. So frankly I have nothing left to lose , I'm in too."

Tommy was a little taken back by Ron's answer but decided to leave it be." then it's settled. I'll get you all rides home so you can get your things, and transfer papers."

" Transfer Papers?" The three teens asked in confusion.

Bonnie answered." yeah we still apparently have to go to school."

" Figures." Ron pouted slightly.

……………………………  
Later on that day.

Night had fallen in Middleton and most of the residents were currently asleep, well most except for one young blond haired man……

Ron stood in the kitchen of his house, A Farwell note clutched in his hand; Ron's eyes traveled over to the kitchen clock. It read 3'A.M.

sitting down the note Ron slung his Red duffle bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the house.

Looking back a single tear dropped from his eye." Goodbye."

………………………………........................................................................................................  
TOO BE CONTINUED…………………


	2. Dawn of the Dino Part 1

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the powerranger franchise, only my original characters, and storyline's.

Now enjoy the show

............................................................................................................................................................

Dawn of the Dino - Part 1

Deep within the Sahara……

We slowly slip deep within the tomb ,that is also known as the Door to the demon underworld.

Inside , thousands of demonic souls could be seen knelt down in a worshiping position. Each could be heard speaking in various dialects , that could only make one wonder; just how many eons have these souls rested here?

The thousands of rows of Demons came to a stop , ten feet away from a throne of pure skulls. Behind the throne a long crimson Curtin covered a private back area.

Behind the Curtin, Vypra stood with her arms crossed , and a look of frustration on her face. " Slurm!"

A green glob of goop, slimed it's way to Vypra's feet. It came to stop and began to take a humanoid form. A tall, being with long yellow eyes and a pointy skull.( Slurm is the only demon capable of getting through the small opening currently in the tomb.)

" I am sorry Mistress Vypra , but I have some urgent news from the surface world." Vypra nodded for him to continue." well from my worldly surveillance I have found that , a doctor Thomas Oliver, has been acquiring various teenagers from around the world."

" why should I care about some Doctor, and his imported brats?

" Because said doctor happens to be the greatest power ranger alive."

Vypra's interest was now perked." Tell me more about this Doctor Oliver."

………………………………...

Meanwhile in Middleton….

So far it has been two weeks since the disappearance of Ron Stoppable and , between Kim and his parents , none could figure out who did more crying.

"Have you found him yet !?" it had to have been the thousandth time Kim asked, into her Kimunicator .

On the little screen , a very frustrated tech genius could be seen typing away." Kim; don't you think it would be better if you just let him cool down." Wade was seriously not enjoying this constant Ron search.

Kim sat on her bed , sleepy from the lateness of the night, and eyes red from crying " But Wade, he's been gone for two weeks , and hasn't made any contact with anyone since." By now Kim was pleading." I figured the tracking chip could help in some way."

" Sorry Kim but Ron found out about the tracer months ago, and had me disable it down to a city wide radius."

"In English Wade." Kim, responded wiping away some of the tears.

" in short I can only track him within the Tri-city limits." Wade gave a look of sympathy, before signing off.

Kim could feel another wave of tears coming, and tried her best to hold them off. To make matters even stranger Bonnie transferred out and changed schools around the same time that Ron left.

" I know she had something to do with this, and I am going to find out how." Now Kim had a familiar look of determination on her face.' This isn't over queen bee.'

………………………………...

Meanwhile in Reef side…….

The future rangers stood in the vast woodlands concealed within the back area of Tommy's house.

Tommy himself stood in a black karate uniform, that depicted a design of red, and white accents ,and a green headband.

The Four rangers stood in white karate uniforms, that each had sash's depicting there future ranger color. Derrick -gray, Ron -Crimson-Red, Tamara -Orange, and Bonnie -Violet.

" okay guys today is the begging of your official Ranger training." Tommy made sure to eye each of them carefully." it will be rigorous, but fulfilling when push comes to shove, So if any of you want to back out now's the time." silence was all he received. " alright then lets begin with some simple ump kick"

………………………………...

(Ron's pov )

Nine months.

It's been nine long months since our first training session was held . And since then we have gone through a large change.

Derrick and I, have gained a sort of brotherly bond, and I have really begun to think of him as my big brother.

Bonnie and I have gained a relationship that literally rivals the one me and Kim built; and i can honestly call her my best friend.

Tamara has sort of become the wild one of the group. I can remember a uncountable amount of times that we have had to stop her from breaking someone's jaw in school. It doesn't help that almost all the jocks in school want to sleep with her.

And lastly that leaves Dr. Oliver.

It's and odd feeling but I really think that I have bonded more with Tommy than I have with my own father. Unlike my parents Tommy seems to really care, and has been there for all of us since we agreed to this. Hell I am even going by his last name, so I cant be connected to the Ron of Middleton.

yep I think I have finally found where I belong, and…….

(Normal p.o.v )

Ron is jarred from his writing within his journal by a knock at his door.

" Hey bro, it's time to go !" Derrick called from the other side of the door .

" Okay I'll meet you there." Ron closed his journal and began to change out of his current attire , a white tank top and red sweat pants.

………………………………..........

Derrick ,currently wearing a gray button up , which was unbuttoned, with a black tank top underneath. He also wore a pair of beige kaki shorts, and black air Jordan's.

He made his way down stairs towards the kitchen. Ounce inside the smell of French toast and eggs filled the air. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Bonnie and Tamara standing in front of the stove.

Both ladies currently wore a bright white apron, but underneath. Bonnie wore a dark violet blouse , a pair of white cargo pants and pink sandals. Tamara wore a white button up blouse, with a dark yellow tank top underneath. She also won a pair of blue denim jeans and a pair of yellow sandals.

" Well you two ladies have sure been busy today." Derrick suddenly spoke up, slightly startling the two.

Bonnie almost dropped the frying pan she held in her left hand in shock.

" unless you want to be slurping this egg off the ground with a straw, I suggest you sit down and shut up." Tamara interjected ,she currently had that evil look that the others had grown so accustomed.

Except for Derrick." Oh don't tell somebody's afraid of little old me." Derrick knew by doing this that he could get a rise out her.

Tamara couldn't help but smile.' He just keep leaving an insult opening for me' she thought to herself.

" For one, I don't get scared." She replied holding up one finger." And two, I don't think anyone will be scared of the very, very little you." she could help but smirk at the annoyed look that crossed Derricks face. ' I win again'

It was Bonnie who interjected , knowing that these two could go at it for hours." Okay guy's can we for ounce just sit down and have a normal breakfast?"

It was then that a new voice interjected into the conversation. " Face it Bon'Bon, we gave up normality the day we accepted your dads offer."

The three turned to see that Ron now stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

He now wore a pair of dark black kaki shorts, a crimson t-shirt with various Japanese symbols , and a pair of red and, white high top shoes.

" What's with the new look Ron?" Bonnie asked.

" well I figured since this will be my primary color soon, I might as well get used to it." He took a second to examine his friends." You guys sure have."

Before anyone else could say anything a loud alarm began to blare through the house . Everyone began to head down to the basement, well almost.

Derrick and Ron both stood in front of the kitchen table with looks of disappointment.

Bonnie spun on her heel, noticing that the two boys stated unmoved." Didn't you guys hear the alarm?"

" Yeah." Derrick began.

" But we didn't eat yet." Ron finished.

Bonnie mumbled to herself something about stupid boys as she continued her way into the basement, this time however the two male members followed.

………………………………..........

Deep within the Demon underworld..

A lone figure could be seen standing in a dark corner, on a ledge high above a horde of what could only be called countless Demons.

Cloaked in darkness, he strained to hear what was currently being said by the demon general .

The general was a bulky warrior, who's Armour depicted the emblem of a wolf. His suite was outlined with purple assets, and his primary color seemed to be black. His name 'Korrag the wolf warrior'.

" Demons of the underworld!" Korrag spoke out to the entire population." Welcome your queen!" loud cheers almost drowned out the general." VYPRA!"

Vypra stepped out earning respectful bow from all of her followers.

"My people!" She waited for the crowds cheer to die down before speaking." our time of freedom is mere weeks away, as is the destruction of the human race!" Cheers ounce again filled the room." But before we can rule here is a obstacle that must first be overcome." with a wave of her hand a holographic image of Tommy Oliver appeared.

The shadowy figures eyes widened in shock .

" This man is Tommy Oliver a veteran power ranger." Angry and disgusted snarls could be heard from her followers." And he is currently training a new group of Rangers, in preparation of our downfall." More angry snarls could be heard." When the time comes for us to leave, he and his Rangers with be priority number ONE!!"

"I must warn Dr. Oliver." The shadowy figure Spoke for the first time, and in a flash of orange flame he was gone .

Unknown to him though, down Bellow Vypra caught a quick glance of him teleporting away.

………………………………..........

Back in the city of Middleton ..

Within the Middleton arena, Kim possible currently sat in the packed stands , in a crowd of basically her entire school and the parents of most of the present students, including her.

She let out a loud cheer as her Boyfriend 'Josh Mankey' dropped a flying elbow on his opponent in the , four sided ring.

It was exactly four months ago that the WWE donated millions to high school wrestling within the united states. And now a lot of athletes were apart of HWE ( High school wrestling entertainment.) Including her Boyfriend Josh.

Kim's cheer died down as her mind ounce again went to Ron.' almost one year and still no one has found you.' Kim thought in sadness. ' the police told me that if they didn't find him within the next month, he would be declared dead.'

Her mind was jerked back into reality by the sound of the ring announcers voice." And your Winner, JOSH MANKEY!!." Josh's theme began to blare through the arena .( John Cena: My time is now.)

With a sigh Kim pushed her sadness away , before returning to her feet to applaud.

………………………………..........

Inside the basement cave within Tommy's house…..

The four future Rangers stood side by side in front of there mentor.

" Okay people we have one month left until the arrival of vypra , meaning its time." Tommy addressed them .

" Its Breakfast time too." Ron commented under his breath, and received a sharp elbow from Bonnie for it.

" Tomorrow is the day that you will be given the Dino Gems." Tommy ounce again seated himself in his chair." Take today to relax and get prepared, now get to school."

" Awww, but we still didn't eat yet." Both Ron , and Derrick whined as they were dragged off by the girls.

Tommy shook his head in amusement as the four left, It was then that the screen behind him flickered on. Tommy spun around ." What information do have for me Diabolico."

The shadowy figure, now reveled to be Diabolico responded in a urgent tone." Dr. Oliver Vypra's on to you and the Rangers."

A horrified look appeared on Tommy's face." How!?"

" I don't ….." Diabolico was cut off when a jolt of yellow electric energy shot through him" Ahhh!" was the last thing heard as the screen went blank.

Tommy franticly tried to reconnect the feed but only managed to receive audio." Don't worry Tommy." A chill ran up Tommy's spine as he heard Vypra's voice ." Don't worry Dr. Oliver , you will be seeing Diabolico again Really soon." and with that the connection was fully lost.

………………………………..........

Meanwhile …

The Rangers to be, were currently seated in a black Jeep wrangler. Derrick at the wheel, Bonnie at shotgun and Tamara and Ron seated in the back, Riding on the roads of Reef side.

" Well guys." Derrick began." look's like tomorrow we take that big step into Ranger hood."

The other three rangers nodded , with contemplative looks on there face.

It was Bonnie who spoke next." Then what?" She asked to no one in particular." We wait for miss queen Demon to come rain down hell on us?"

" Well whatever awaits us after tomorrow." Ron answered." you can be sure it'll be one hell of a ride."

" Speaking of which were here." Derrick announced, as he pulled up to Reef Side high .

As Derrick and Bonnie exited the car and made there way towards the school, Ron looked over at Tamara, who had been silent since there departure.

" Your not one known for staying quiet." Ron earned a small smile from her." Mind telling me what's wrong ?"

with a sigh of reluctance Tamara responded " Just thinking about how much things have changed within the year, and how much more it will change after tomorrow."

" Hey were a team, whatever challenges await us we'll face it together." Ron put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ' I have always known her to be so strong.' he thought to himself in confusion. ' what could have her so worked up?'

Tamara exited the jeep, and slung her orange backpack over her shoulder." I guess I'm just kind of nervous is all."

" Cant blame you, considering that in this job it's not guaranteed that were going to make it back alive." Tamara gaze wandered down to her feet ." But you can guarantee one thing." at this she looked back up." Me, Bonnie, and Derrick, will be there with you every step of the way." her face brightened up into a wide smile." Now let's get to class before ms. Croaker decides to give us detention."

As the two made there way into the school, they noticed Derrick was currently leaning against his locker with a small c.d. player in his hand. He obviously did not hear the two approach as he bopped his head, with the music from his headphones.

" hey Derrick what-cha listening to?" Ron asked , as he and Tamara got to the lockers.

"…………." Derrick continued to bop his head, oblivious to the two.

" Allow me." Tamara stepped closer to Derrick, who still had yet to notice her, and with one swift motion her hand flew across the back his head.

The shear force, combined with shock and surprise caused Derrick to fall hard to the floor against the lockers.

" What the hell was that for!!?" Derrick practically shouted, earning the attention of some the other students walking by.

"So you notice me now huh?" Tamara replied as she made her way further down the hall.

Derrick threw his hands up in frustration." She's so Evil !!."

Ron chuckled slightly as he helped Derrick to his feet." I don't think she's evil , she just wants you dead."

" Not helping." Picking up his CD player , Derrick's expression changed from annoyance to excitement " Hey bro Julian just gave me some new beat's."

" The girl from Music class ?"

" yeah, she said , since we did so well the last time, we could try out her new Beats."

Ron cocked an eye brow " But didn't we get detention for like Two months last time ?"

" True, but it was fun Bro." Derrick extended his hand." You in ?"

" It's not even a question." Ron replied as he took Derricks hand.

………………………………..........

Meanwhile…….

Tamara had just made her way into her first period math class , inside bonnie was currently seated in the back, fully engrossed in her book. Tamara made her way over .

" Hey Bonnie why you here so early ?" Tamara asked as she took her seat which was a couple of seat's ahead of Bonnie.

" There's no cheerleading practice today, so I thought id sit here for the last five minutes before class starts. " Her eye's drifted up to the front of the classroom." I thought dad would be here by now."

It was then that the school intercom came on, and a young male voice began to speak." HEELLLOOOO Reef side high , this is your morning entertainer Zingy here."

" Since when has this school had morning entertainment ?"

………………………………............

At that exact moment……

The principle, a white haired African American male , was currently banging on the door of the room marked ' Intercom'.

" Damn it, how'd these kid's get in there ?" He asked to know one in particular.

" I think they jammed the Door." Spoke the young , raven haired, secretary from behind the principle.

" I CAN SEE THAT!" It was then that two new voices began to speak from the intercom.

" And don't forget your boy Derrick, and the Ron man." The voices were easily recognized as Derricks and Ron's.

A low growl escaped the principles lips, as he muttered." Stronghold, and Oliver." HE turned to his assistant rage clear on his feature's." get school security down here NOW!" the secretary quickly turned to go get security.

……………………………….........

Inside the Intercom room……..

" You ready Z ?" Derrick asked the, blond haired Hispanic male sitting at the turntables.

The three teen's currently stood at a table full of various radio, and music equipment. Including three microphones, and a set of turntables.

Zingy placed the CD from, Derricks CD player, within the disk reader.

" Yep, you guys are on in 10,9,8,7, …."

" You up first Bro." Spoke Derrick, as he an Ron stepped up to the Microphones.

" Let's do this." Ron replied.

It was then that Zingy countdown came to an end." 3,2,1, Go!." As he finished the count a bulbaceous beat began to play throughout the building .

( Nelly feat. P. Diddy & Murphy Lee - Shake Ya Tail feather)

Ron Bumped his head to the music a few times, getting a feel for the beat, before Beginning.

RON: Hey girl  
What your name is?  
Where you from?  
Turn around who you came with?  
Is that your ass or your momma have reindeer?  
I can't explain it but damn sure glad you came here  
I'm still a sucker for cornrolls, you know I never changed  
that (nah uh)  
Your body is banging mamma, but where your brains at? (Come  
on)  
I'm still the same cat when I was young I was running with  
bad boys  
But now I'm older hope they saw I'm running with bad boys  
(that's right)  
……………………………….........

Meanwhile outside the intercom room……..

Security had finally arrived, one of which was holding an ax.

" Really? An ax sir ?" Came the skeptical voice of the principles secretary.

" Yes an ax, were going in there one way or ano….." he was cut off by the intercom.

RON: Here come another man  
Unlike no other man  
Candy coated whoa!  
Switching in every lane  
Ya'll help me  
Why don't cha  
Please help me  
A thug is we then it's only two G  
I like the cocky bow legged ones  
Like white and Dominicans  
Hispanics and Asians  
Shake it for Ronny son  
Manolos Ma-no-no's I can't tell  
Everybody and their hutchies  
When you do it do it well

At that moment security burst through the door into the Intercom room, followed by the principle. They were all shocked to find that it was empty.

The three could still be heard singing the chores through the intercom.:

[RON] Let me see you take it off  
[DERRICK] Girl go and take it off  
[RON] We can even do it slow  
[DERRICK] We can even do it slow  
[RON] Take it where you want to go  
[DERRICK] Take it where you want to go  
[RON] Just take that ass to the floor  
[DERRICK] Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low  
[RON] We can even do it slow  
[DERRICK] We can even do it slow  
[RON] Take it where you want to go  
[DERRICK] Take it where you want to go  
[RON] Just take that ass to the floor  
[DERRICK] Pop something move something  
Shake ya tail feather

It was then that the principle noticed the tree microphones were gone." Find them." security instantly obliged by rushing out the room in search for the three boys. " And Grant." He nodded towards his secretary." Remind me to never buy cordless microphones again."

………………………………......  
Meanwhile in the girls locker room……..

All of the girls had just finished getting dressed in there gym cloths.

Girl #1: "Hey why'd the stop ." She spoke , gesturing to the intercom which now only played the beat to the song.

Girl #2: "Hey do you guy's hear that ?"

suddenly loud audible yells could be heard Before." BOOM!." Derrick, Ron, and Zingy came crashing through the air vent, each wielding a microphone.

Derrick was the first to return to his feet, a smile crossing his lip's, as he noticed where they had landed. He slipped over to where the girls were currently standing together. " Guess it's my turn."

DERRICK: Now real girls get down on the floor (on the floor)  
Get that money honey act like you know (like you know)  
Mama I like how you dance  
The way you fit in them pants (Uh)  
Enter the floor (Uh) take it low (Uh) girl do it again (Uh)  
You know I love that (I love that)  
Now where them girls at? (Where the girls at?)  
It's Derrick, lil Z, and Ron how you love that? (Shit  
uh ohhhhhh)  
Come on, we got another one player  
From New York to the Dirty how they loving it player?  
Baby you impressive let's get  
To know each other  
You the best of the best and  
You got to love it in the dresses, the sexiest  
I had to tell her she's a young Janet Jackson live in living  
color…….

Ron and Zingy could be seen dancing with a few of the girls in the room, while Derrick slid over to a red headed girl before continuing.

DERRICK: Look here momma you're dead wrong for having them pants on  
Capri's cut low so when you shake it I see you're thong  
My pocket's full of dough shake your feathers till the morning  
It's the Bad Boy's and Zingy man somebody better warn them…..

The Door to the Locker room burst open to reveal various security guards. The three instantly separated from the Girls.

" Hey they came on to us." Said Ron, pointing towards the group of girls.

With no response the Guard's charged.

………………………………......  
Meanwhile in the classroom……

Bonnie and Tamara got from there seat's , shocked at what they have been hearing.

Looking at each other they spoke at the same time." Not again." the two made there way to the door just in time to see Tommy walking up.

" Hey girls, sorry but it's an emergency." He stopped when he noticed the two missing boy's, and the music playing through the intercom. " Okay where are the guy's , and what's with the music?"

" Umm…." Before they could answer Zingy, and the two Boys in question came bursting out of the girls locker room far down the hall.

……………………………….....................

The Boy's……..

Derrick flung a pink bra of his arm, as he ran with Ron, and Zingy." Hey Z your up." Derrick Spoke to Zingy as he nodded towards a girl , bent over looking in her locker.

Zingy came to a skidding to a halt right next the girl.

ZINGY Yo, I'm the big booty type  
I like them thick with their mind right (Awe)  
Banging personality conversate when the time right (Naw)….

The girl leaned up from the locker, a shy smile playing across her face.

ZINGY: I'm not hard I've got women to handle that  
They be like he the man when I'm really a Thundercat  
Come on you know the tics connect like Voltron  
Collect so much grass popo thinking we mow lawns

My gohans don't match that  
But it matches her head wrap and the seats that I got in  
the lap  
I'm just a juvenile (Wha)  
Because I be about G's  
Keep your women wizzy man they say they have my babies  
I'm young like Tucker like the cash and the money (I'm going  
to eat my money)  
Man, I'm that damn hungry  
See I'm starving like Marvin girl  
I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting  
Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin  
And I got so many keys you'd think I was valet parking.

An arm grabbed Zingy and spun him around, it was the principle .

" Hey principle Dandle." Zingy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

" one down two to go, and where the hell is the security ? " as if on cue the door to the girl's locker room ounce again burst open .

The security guard's came fumbling out of the locker room, a horde of teenage girl were currently them with there shoes, bag's , and whatever else they could find.

The principle pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration." Idiot's." He muttered to himself, as he turned back around. It was then that he found that Zingy was gone. " Great god's of Zeus! , there slipping right through my hand's!"

……………………………….....................

Meanwhile………

The Boy have just now made to the entrance of the classroom where there teammates awaited them.

" Hey Tommy , what's up ? " Derrick and Ron were obviously exhausted from there long chase.

Bonnie looked as if she were about to say something but was cut off by Tommy." Tell me later, right now we have a big problem on our hands."

The serious tone in his voice instantly grabbed the attention of the four teenagers to the situation, and prompted Derrick and Ron to momentarily push aside all thought about there latest school tirade.

……………………………….......................

Meanwhile ,within the Demon underworld………

Vypra currently stood in front of , the prone, standing frame of Diabolico. His eye were now pitch black a void of life.

" Bow to me." The evil empress ordered.

He obediently obliged . It was then that Slurm slinked his way into the room.

" What information do you have for me? " Vypra asked , while never taking her eye's off of her new servant.

" We have found that Diabolico was using this…" Hold's up a silver wristwatch device."… To communicate with the Black ranger, and to also pass back and fourth from this world to the human world."

Vypra's eye's lit up in glee." so this device, my little puppet here had, allowed him to pass through the gate." She turned to Slurm." Get Korrag , I have a fun idea." Grabbing Diabolico by the neck, she began to drag him along with her.

……………………………….......................

Back with the Ranger's………..

The Jeep Came to a stop in front of a red light, by now they had already made there way into the city.

" If Diablico was captured there's really not much we can do to help." Spoke Tamara as she settled down in her seat.

Ever since they left the school Tommy had been driving like a madman. The only reason he stopped at this red light was that Bonnie said she felt car sick.

" Yeah, and if anything were about to happen we would be useless, considering that the Gem's are half way cross town , at the house." Ron added in.

Tommy let out a tired sigh." The Gem's aren't at the house, there right here." Reaching under his seat, Tommy pulled out a silver case." Inside are the gem brace's ,put them on." He ordered, as he handed the case to Ron.

" Wait, we need them now?" Derrick asked franticly. " Why?"

" Because I know how Vypra thinks ." Tommy replied as the light turned green." she will twist his mind, and turn him against us."

Ron opened the case to reveal five gold brace's, each with a different colored Gem embedded in them. One Crimson, one pink, one orange, one Gray, and one violet.

" But there all still in the tomb right ?" This time it was Bonnie who asked.

" Diabolico has a device that he used to communicate with me." Tommy made a turn onto a dirt road." It also allowed him to pass back and forth from the demon world to ours."

Derrick grabbed the Grey Gem bracelet, and strapped it to his wrist, suddenly he felt a rush of energy flow through him." Whoa! what was that ? " he noticed the other's seemed to have the same reaction after the strapped there's on .

Bonnie picked pink, Tamara orange, and Ron Crimson.

" It's your body's molding with the Dino gem energy." Tommy replied." Look we do have log so be ready."

" Ready for what ?" as soon as the question left Ron's mouth an explosion of Fire erupted in front of the jeep, flipping it over.

Ron slowly crawled out from under the Jeep. It was then that his eye's adjusted to see two hulking figure's. one he easily recognized as Diabolico , the black knight with purple edgings, he couldn't quite place.

Derrick, Tommy and the girl's had now made it back to there feet, along with Ron.

" Id advise you Ranger's to suit up now." Korrag began." Because you wont get a second chance." Diabolico stayed silent.

" Your call Ron." Tommy stepped back." This is where all your training comes to fruition, it's up to you now to lead your team."

" But Diabolico is an ally." He pleaded.

" Not anymore man." Derrick put a hand on Ron's shoulder ." We have to take him out."

Korrag let out an annoyed sigh.' Damn my Honor.' " Either transform now, or die as the weak humans you are."

Ron's hand clenched into a strong fist." You want to fight a ranger so bad ?" in a white flash of light a, dark red , wrist mounted device, with the head of a raptor, Materialized in place of Ron's gem brace.

Ron swung his arm around in an ark, before thrusting it forward. " Dino Thunder, Power Up , Ha!"

( morphing sequence.) :

Ron's head was all that was visible, as his body glowed white. He leapt up, twisting in a red tornado, as shard's of his suit began to slam , and latch, onto his body. He came slamming down to the ground, a Raptor themes helmet appearing on his head. The Crimson Ranger struck a menacing pose, the Raptor Zord roaring in the background.

………………………………...................................................................................................................

Author's note: Sorry about taking so long with the update, but school's been killing me. Anyway as you guy's/ gal's can see the next chapter is where the action begins.

For some reason I feel as though I rushed this chapter, but you tell me. Just hit that review Button down there.

NEXT TIME ON : DinoThunder G2

The first battle has begun, and the ranger's are in for the biggest fight in there life. Meanwhile now that Vypra has Diabolicos communicator , will she try to make a early escape. And what's This

KIM VS MONIQUE ?

Find out next time on DinoThunder G2.


	3. Dawn of the Dino Part 2

A.N.: I just want to thank all of you for the reviews and I am glad that you enjoy the Fic. I have so many plan's for this story , and so many plot twist. So stay in tuned. And Holla back with a Review.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the power ranger, Kim possible, or X-men evolution franchise, only my original characters, and storyline's.

Now enjoy the show

............................................................................................................................................................

Dawn of the Dino - Part 2

There he stood. Fully clothed in a suit of pure animalistic, power, and rage.

Ron took a second to observe himself from The golden jagged patterns, that ran up his arm's and leg's, to the silver Dino footprint symbol on his chest . Attached to the side of his belt was a dark, blue an silver blaster.

If Korrag's face was visible, a smile would have clearly been seen." FINALLY!! "He yelled , as he drew his sword from his shield " I ounce again get to battle a Power Ranger!"

" Actually dude, I'm crimson. there's a difference." Ron looked over his shoulder at his companions." You guy's ready to join the party ?"

" Let's do it Baby !" Derrick stood in-between Bonnie, and Tamara.

They Bring there arm's around in an ark, before thrusting there fist forward, Materializing three Dino Morphers. A gray Mammoth, a pink Brachio, and a orange Pterodactyl.

Following Derrick's lead, the three spoke as one." Dino Thunder, Power Up , Ha!"

( morphing sequence.) :

Derrick's head was all that was visible, as his body glowed white. He leapt up, twisting in a Grayish tornado, as shard's of his suit began to slam , and latch, onto his body. He came slamming down to the ground, a Mammoth themed helmet appearing on his head. The Gray Ranger struck a Strong pose, the Mammoth Zord stomping in the background.

Bonnie head was all that was visible, as her body glowed white. She leapt up, twisting in a pink tornado, as shard's of her suit began to slam , and latch, onto her body. She came slamming down to the ground, a Brachio themes helmet appearing on her head. The Pink Ranger struck a striking pose, the Brachio Zord roaring in the background .

Tamara's head was all that was visible, as her body glowed white. She leapt up, twisting in a bright orange tornado, as shard's of her suit began to slam , and latch, onto her body. She came slamming down to the ground, a Pterodactyl themed helmet appearing on her head. The Orange Ranger struck a Elegant pose, the Pterodactyl Zord Screeching in the background .

(End Morphing sequence.)

Now standing side by side, the ranger's were a menacing sight in front of Korrag and Diabolico.

Tommy made sure to stand off to the side , but couldn't help but feel a since of pride towards the team that he put together.

" We will bring your body's to Vypra, as welcoming present's." Spoke Korrag." Come servant and help me destroy the Power Ranger's." instantly Korrag and Diabolico charged the Ranger's.

Ron thrust his fist into the air ." Let's do this Ranger's."

" RIGHT!!" with that the Ranger's charged forward to meet the two Demon's head on.

…………………………….

Meanwhile in Middleton….

A caramel skinned young woman made he way into the Locker room's, of the Middleton arena. The Room's were currently bustling with commotion from the news that just hit the bulletin board , which was used to tell the upcoming match's for that day's event's. Monique marched her way past all of the Male Wrestler's, some in there wrestling gear and some heading into the changing room's to get into gear.

She stopped right in front of the bulletin board, and proceeded to read the large message posted." So it's true."

The Board read " Kim Possible VS Monique Jackson ." as the third to last match of the night. It also read that " The Winner will face Samantha Granger , The HWE Woman's champion, at the next mega event.

(Mega event's are where all the school's in the HWE compete with the title's on the line, against either those from there own school, or someone from another.)

' I had heard that Josh got Kim to Join the Roster." Monique thought to herself.' I didn't think that I would be her debut match though.' as much anger as Monique felt at Kim, for what she did to Ron , she still felt pity for her.' she felt so alone that she turned back to Monkey for support.'

As if on cue Kim and Josh entered into the Locker room, Josh supporting his famed Light Heavyweight Championship.

' Had almost forgot Monkey had a Match for the title tonight' The light heavyweight Title was the only one Middleton currently had in it's possession. ' and considering the backup he has I guess he ounce again won flawlessly.' Monique noted, due to the several football team member's who followed close behind the couple.

Kim's eye's scanned the Locker Room, before resting on the caramel skinned female, standing at the bulletin board. " I'll be right back Josh." She excused herself from the group, and made her way over to Monique.

Monique turned around, feeling that someone was coming up to her, an indifferent look crossed her features as she saw that it was Kim.

" Hi Monique." Kim spoke in a very shaky voice.

"Kim" Monique simply responded. " I hope your ready for our match today."

" Yeah about that, I didn't know I would have to face you."

" Me neither until I read the Bulletin." Monique responded, while gesturing back towards the board.

Kim could see that Monique wasn't getting her point, so she spoke more sternly." Monique I don't want to hurt you." Even with the sternness added, Monique seemed indifferent.

" Don't worry you wont." Monique replied sharply, as she began to make her way over to her changing room." Oh and by the way, I want to hurt you." Leaving it at that Monique left inside he changing room.

Kim stood there stunned.' Even after a year she still hate's me.' Kim didn't have anymore time to dwell on this, because with on look at the clock she discovered that her match would be coming right after the current one of Brick Flag vs. Tyler Benson.

Turning on her heal, with a sigh Kim made her way over to the lounge area, waiting for a changing room to free up. The Lounge area consisted of a small side room, which held, three leather couch's, a fully stocked refrigerator, and a flat screen television.

Kim sat comfortably on the couch and began to skim through the channel's , after a few minute's of skimming she stopped on a news station. It read ' Reef side News Live'

On the screen the reporter began to speak , as the camera skimmed over to show four people in colored suit's fighting, to hulking, monstrous being's. " We are live as what seems to be the power ranger's, facing off with what look's like…..Demon's." The reporter became quiet for a second before continuing." From the design of the suit's the suit's, these ranger's look to be of the same designation, as the old Ranger's who ounce protected reef side."

Kim's interest tweaked, she became engrossed in the report.

…………………………….

Winchester New York

Up in the beautiful outskirt's of Winchester, a large and luxurious mansion stood tall. Outside the building a red convertible sped out of the garage of the building. It was quickly followed by two black van's , baring a red 'X' on each of them.

Mere second's after the vehicle's left the building , a girl with a light pink sweater, flowing brown hair that was currently in a pony-tale, and a blue book-bag slung over her shoulder, Ran at full speed trying to catch up with the van.

" Hey wait up!" Apparently her yell caught the attention of the last vehicle in the group.

As a man with short brown hair, and a very untamed mustache poked his head out and spoke." Hurry up kid, haven't got all day."

" Thanks Mr. Logan ." the girl called her thanks, before jumping up, and phasing through the exterior of the van, to the inside.

Logan sighed to himself before stepping on the peddle, and driving through the mansion's entrance gate. As he rode through he came past a sign that read. 'Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters'.

……

Meanwhile currently within the Mansion

A caramel skinned woman, who looked to be in about her thirty's, with long flowing white hair, and very well shaped curve's, stood in front of the window, The window gave her a full view of the front courtyard. Her Name ' Ororo Monroe

' The children are all going on this field trip.' She thought to herself.' I wonder how long until Logan end's up murdering one of them.' she couldn't help but smile at the last thought. Looking down at her watch , her eye's slightly went wide." Damn! I'm late."

Quickly she made her way down to the lower level's of the mansion. She came to a stop at the large door's that led to machine many knew as Cerebro. Usually the Door would be sealed shut, but today was not one of those day's. Walking into the large room Ororo was greeted by her , long time friend, and mentor.

professor Charles Xavier .

" Hello Ororo." He greeted her as he placed the Cerebro helmet onto his head ." Are you ready to search ounce more?"

Standing next to the wheelchair bound man, Ororo answered." Yes Charles."

" I must say I have never met a mother as determined as you."

Ororo sighed." With these recurring dream's, and feeling's I have no doubt that he's out there somewhere." a look of determination crossed her feature's." I have gone to long thinking my son was dead. It's time that I find him." The professor gave an affirmative nod, before turning around to engage Cerebro. ' I will find you Derrick."

………………………………..........

Back in Reef side ……

The gray Ranger Started off by landing a flying jump kick into the abdomen of Korrag, not giving the knight a chance to recover, Bonnie and Tamara followed up, with a double kick aimed at Korrag's chest, but the warrior was ready this time, bringing up his shield to take the brunt of the attack.

" Three on one hardly seems fair." bringing his wrist up, Korrag revealed that he now wore Diabolico's communicator. He tapped the teleportation button twice, and in a flash of red light a hoard of twenty

Bat-lings ( Check The Light Speed Rescue database.) appeared behind him.

The three ranger's backed up slightly." Derrick well handle those…..thing's, you take care of Korrag." Spoke the Orange Ranger. She and Bonnie then proceeded to attack the Bat-lings, while Derrick ounce again engaged Korrag.

Derrick came in with a swift side kick, which Korrag narrowly dodged before slamming his sword into the ranger's chest. Sparks erupted from Derrick's chest making him stagger back in pain. Not giving him time to recover, Korrag brought his Sword down on Derrick twice more. Korrag brought his blade into an upward slash, but was stopped when Derrick brought his foot Down onto edge of the blade. Using the extra leverage , Derrick pushed off and drove his left knee into Korrag's face. Flowing with his new momentum, Derrick brought his right leg around, only this time he connected with Korrag's shield.

Derrick jumped back a couple feet." I guess your more serious than you look Kor-Fag." Derrick's quip obviously ticked off the warrior.

" It's KORRAG! You insolent meat sack."

" Yeah, but that Armour still make's you look like a fag." A smile crept it's way onto Derrick's face, as he saw that his insult's were having there desired affect.

" I will not be insulted by some MUTANT!" When Korrag said this Derrick cocked his head to the side in confusion.

" A Mutant? Dude you have got to work on your witty banter ." Holding his hand over his belt, a large metallic staff . At each end of the staff two curved blade's stuck out , resembling the tusk of a Mammoth." Now that the pleasantry's are over, meet the Mammoth staff."

" Even with that weapon you will meet your same bloody fate."

The two fighter's ounce again charged at one another, clashing staff with sword .Derrick brought his leg up and to connect with the lower abdomen, but his leg was instantly caught under Korrag's arm. With a grunt, Korrag pulled Derrick off his feet and sent him hurtling onto the pavement . Instantly Korrag lunged to get on top of him, but Derrick managed to get both his leg's up in time, Propelling Korrag back a couple feet. Kicking himself back to his feet , Derrick was instantly met by Korrag who slammed his shield and sword down hard onto his staff. With an unexpected burst of strength , Derrick pushed up, sending Korrag's weapons high into the air.

Seeing his chance, Derrick rose the staff high above his head " FINAL STRIKE: MAMMOTH!" and with that Derrick slammed the staff down vertically across Korrag's chest.

Spark's exploded off of Korrag's chest , sending the warrior to the ground in an unconscious state. Derrick instantly threw his fist into the air with the call of. " BOOYAH!" Walking over to Korrag's prone form, Derrick bent down and removed the wrist communicator from his wrist. Almost instantly the armored warrior disappeared in a flash of red light." See you next month Kor-Fag."

………………………………..........

Meanwhile…….

Bonnie cart wheeled into a crowd of ten Bat-lings . She instantly came to a stop, going into a high split kick, that sent two Bat-lings flailing backwards onto the ground. Twisting her body, she narrowly dodged the oncoming kick of another Bat-Ling. She retaliated with punch square punch to the grunt's jaw. Three more Bat's came in taking upper swipe's at her, but she dropped down into a split legged position, avoiding all three. Bonnie then quickly brought her left leg around taking the grunt's leg's out from under them. After returning to her feet, Bonnie took note of the four Bat-Lings that seemed to be keeping there distance away from her.

" I so don't have time for this." Holding her hand over her belt, a white glow over took the buckle. As the light died down a pink version of the Brachio staff now resided in her hand. She carefully eyed the new weapon ." Like father, like daughter I guess." Bonnie carefully turned the Dial of the staff, until it pointed to a large circular picture. " Energy orb!" She began to draw the large orb in thin air, with he staff." Fire!" The Orb shot out literally obliterating the remaining four Bat-ling's.

" let's see little miss ' I can do anything' do that."

Seeing Bonnie already done with her Bat-lings, Tamara got ready to do the same to her group. The first of the soldiers were met with a fierce roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Tamara then kicked another in the chest, but failed to see a third grab him from behind. Using her leg's, she managed to push herself back, falling on the Bat-ling.

Getting back to her feet, Tamara could easily see that she was at a disadvantage with the remaining seven grunt's." Please be something that goes boom." She pleaded, as she brought her hand over her belt. in a flash of white light a large, yellow, three bladed kunai, now rested in her hand's.

" Close enough . Petra- Rang!" Throwing the large kunai forward, she watched as it proceeded to slash through every Bat-ling, one by one . The Kunai returned, leaving the bat-lings standing perfectly still, until a explosion of spark's erupted from all of there chest." Now that was cool."

………………………………..........

Meanwhile…….

Ron and Diabolico stood apart. There eye's never leaving each other.

" It doesn't have to be this way ." Still the crimson Ranger tried to get through to Diabolico.

" I am afraid it does Ranger." The voice that came from Diabolico was not his own, but Vypra's." Fo Diabolico is no more, only Vypra!"

Ron's hand balled up into a fist." You will pay."

Ron charge forward and managed to get a couple of solid kicks in, but so did Diabolico. The evil Warrior seemed to have the upper hand due to the power Vypra was adding into him. Swinging sideways, Diabolico managed to graze Ron's chest with his fist. This caused the Crimson Ranger to take a few steps back, but the hit was only minor. As Diabolico tried again with his fast swing's, Ron jumped up and over his head to avoid., Unfortunately Diabolico was quick to turn around. As soon as Ron landed, Diabolico struck with his Powerful fist again. This time, the hit was much more effective, and Ron was knocked back.

Holding a hand over his belt, Ron watched as a long Katana appeared before him. The handle of the sword, was wrapped in, long flowing , red bandages." Raptor-Reaper!."

Diabolico held his hand out in front of him, a bright flame engulfed it ,leaving a dark, golden spear in his hand.

No words were spoken this time as the two charged towards one another. The clang of there blade's against one another rang out among the area.

"You know your kind of o cute in that tight ranger suit." said Vypra from Diabolico's body .

"lady coming from you that would be hot, but having it come out of Diabolico just sounds wrong-sick." Ron replied, while trying not to lose his lunch on the inside of his helmet.

Ron brought his knee up making Diabolico stagger back. Ron quickly brought up his weapon, the two blades clanging noisily as they made contact. Diabolico shifted the weight in his arms forwards, forcing Ron away. The ranger stumbled backwards slightly but went with the momentum, ducking down and swiftly bringing up his clenched fist. Sending a few blows to Diabolicos stomach. The Beast of a demon, stumbled back.

" I am sorry Diabolico."

Ron charged forward, bringing his blade up in a vertical slash. Diabolico attempted to block with his staff, but the sheer force from the Reaper sent his spear flailing out of his hand's. And with one great thrust Ron stabbed the Raptor-Reaver through Diabolicos chest. Silence swept over the area , as green blood oozed out of Diabolico.

Through his helmet, Ron's eyes watched , as Diabolico's body began to fade into nothingness. For a split second before Diabolico fully disappeared, Ron could have sworn he heard a voice say." thank you friend."

………………………………..........

Back in Middleton……..

Kim had become so engrossed in the news report that she was a few minute's late for her match. Because of this they kept the match postponed until she finished changing.

As she began to remove her bra, witch was soon replaced by a sports bra, her thought were drawn back to the ranger fight she just witnessed.' The were amazing in that battle.' Her brow frowned slightly.' although that Red had a weird style.' she fished with sliding on her bottom tights.' kind of ….monkeyish.' her eye's fell slightly.' Kind of like….' her thought's were interrupted by a knock on her dressing room door.

" Possible.." the voice was obviously that of Barken. " it's time to go… you ready ?"

She let out a sigh, as she observed herself in the mirror." Yeah…….Here I come."

………………………………..........

The Middleton arena stood packed to the brink. Fan and parent's cheering load in anticipation. The announcer within the ring, pulled the Microphone up to his mouth, and began to speak.

" Lady's and gentlemen, please welcome, Weighing in at 111 pound's. Kim Possible! "

(Maria's theme: Leg's like that) begins o play throughout the arena.

Bright red spotlight's shined down at the entrance ramp. The titration began to display the name Kim Possible over and over again, with a illuminated pink background.

It was then that the Curtin was pulled back to reveal Kim. Now she wore a pair of bright red wrestling tights, with a matching midriff top. A round of cheer's, and whistle's rang throughout the arena. She slid into the ring, before going to the top rope and throwing her hand's up. The gesture earned her another round of applause. Her music came to an end, with the announcer announcing her opponent.

(Candice first theme: Don't stop.) begins to play throughout the arena.

" Please welcome, Weighing in at 122 pound's . Monique Jackson!"

The curtain was ounce again pulled back, only this time it was Monique that came through. She wore a pair of bright yellow wrestling tights, with her name written in bold white letter's, on her leg. She also wore a bright white, midriff top, that showed off her very well toned abdominal. Her hair was currently tied back into a ponytail.

Kim was taken aback by Monique's physique. She knew she wasn't out of shape or anything, it's just she didn't expect for Monique to has such a strong build.

Monique slid into the ring, not bothering to pose to the crowd.

' She's focused.' Kim thought. The ring of the bell ,that signaled the match has begun, pulled Kim out of her thought's.

As she made her way over to grapple up with Kim, Monique had one thought running through her mind ' it's time to pay Kim.'

………………………………..........

Back in Reef side……

The Battle was now over.

The news crew was now gone.

And the new Dino Thunder Rangers now stood, side by side , around a large scorch mark, in the center of the street.

" Diabolico……when you originally arrived, you were one of world's worst enemy's." Tommy began." But in the end you helped to keep us ready for an impending attack, that would have otherwise , caught us off guard ,and destroyed us all."

Ron was the next to step up. He and the other rangers were ounce again in civilian cloths." I am sorry for what I was forced to do." He knelt down." You were a loyal ally, and even though we fought , I know that wasn't you , and even if you are a demon, you're a hero." Ron stood back up, and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Tamara.

" That was cool man." Derrick commented.

" Yeah, and like you told me were in this together." Tamara added." he was one of us, and in the in when he needed help, and you released him. Don't beat yourself up about it."

" Cant help it, he was a good ally."

" well that's the hard part about being a Ranger." Tommy started." Making certain choices….. No matter how hard."

A indifferent look crossed Bonnie's face." Why do I get the feeling were going to have a lot more choice's like that ,in the battle's ahead."

" Because we will." Stated Ron , turning to face his team." But whatever comes our way, Whatever we face in the coming month, Well face it head on…..Together."

A proud grin spread across Tommy's face. " Now You sound's like a Red Ranger."

" Crimson. " Ron corrected, with a grin." There's a difference."

………………………………..........

The Demon Underworld….

Korrag , still unconscious, Lay prone in front of his queen Vypra, and her servant Slurm.

" I am most sorry that the attack didn't go well my queen." Spoke slurm.

Vypra gave him a sideways glance" Oh it went perfectly."

Slurm looked up at her with a confused look." but we lost."

" Yes, but the star energy that Diabolico ounce held, has now been freed and returned to it's original form." Vypra explained.

Slurms eyes shot up in realization." The Sun Stones? "

" Exactly. And with the power of the five Sun stone's, we will have the key to release the ultimate power!" A sinister smirk crossed her lip's." The Blood God."

.......................................

Back in Winchester….

Xavier, still connected to Cerebro, turned to look at Ororo with a sympathetic look." I am sorry, but I have ounce again found nothing."

A dejected look crossed the weather goddess face." I understand." turning Ororo spoke as she exited the large scale room." I still feel he is close, and I WILL keep searching." Without another word, she exited the room.

Charles prepared to remove the cerebro helmet from his head, but suddenly a strong signal called out to him. Concentrating hard on it, a mental image, of a young African American male, with bushy curly hair, standing with five other's, came into view." He might be closer than you think

………………………………...................................................................................................................

A.N.: I don't really like how this chapter turned out. I felt it was to short, but hey it's only the beginning.

I would like to thank Eckles,for your comment. I am glad you enjoyed the story so far, and hope to continue to entertain. I would also like to thank all those who ,Favorite and or alert this Story. Please Review.

NEXT TIME ON : DinoThunder G2

The month has passed , but surprisingly Vypra has yet to attack. Seeing this as a great opportunity to visit home, Bonnie makes the trip to Middleton to see her Mom. But she's not alone, as Derrick also comes, posing as her Boyfriend. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get revenge on the gray ranger, Korrag follows the two to Middleton for a rematch. Find out what happens next time on DinoThunder G2.


	4. Showdown in little Middleton pt1

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the power ranger, Kim possible, or X-men evolution franchise, only my original characters, and storyline's. Now enjoy the show.

P.s.: Thanks for the review's. I was disappointed to see not many reviewed, but oh well.

Ninja Master- Glad you enjoyed it, please continue to review in later chapters.

Cabera1234- (chuckles ) Yeah I guess I have kind of added a lot of elements.

Now for a small spoiler, there will be a total of 7 to 8 Rangers. And as for the Zords, they wont come into play for at least the next two to four Episodes.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Showdown in little Middleton : part 1

………………………..  
Reef side - Center City

It's a bright sunny Friday morning, in the city of Reef side. 6:30 in the morning to be precise. The bird's are chirping happily, the people are enjoying various activities to begin there day, and as for our rangers…..

"CRASH!!!" is the sound that rips through the air as the Pink Ranger, with her arm's wrapped around the head of a Bat-ling , comes flailing through a covenant store window. The two land on the pavement with a hard thud, making what little morning traffic there is, come to a screeching halt.

' Souvenirs……All I wanted was souvenirs for when I make the trip back to Middleton.' Bonnie thought to herself , as she slowly returned to her feet. ' But no, I get attacked, and almost expose my identity, by having to morph.'

It has currently been one week since Vypra, and her demon army's, arrived . But surprisingly there has been no attacks, or disturbances of any kind…..until now.

Three more bat-ling's jump through the broken window. Turning her head to the area around her, Bonnie noticed that various civilians, not many, but they were nearby watching what was happening.' I'd better end this fast.' A bright light flashed, and now Bonnie ounce again held her Brachio staff. " Brachio staff! Fire Strike!." Bonnie quickly turned the dial to it's fire emblem, before slamming her staff into the asphalt hard.

From the point witch the staff struck, a powerful jet of fire shot out , catching the three bat-ling's in a powerful inferno. Unknown to Bonnie, the Bat-ling that she dragged through window now stood behind her ready to strike…..

But just as the minion prepared to strike, a gray colored boot slammed into it, reducing it to dust. Bonnie spun on her heel in shock, only to come helmet to helmet with the gray ranger.

" You'd think being a ranger would teach you to watch your back." Derrick spoke.

" Why should I, when I have the big strong Gray ranger to do it for me." Bonnie replied teasingly.

Derrick as if he wanted to retort, but was interrupted by a loud round of cheer's and whistles . The to turned to see various civilians, who witnessed the fight, cheering them on.

Almost out of nowhere a hoard of reporter's surrounded the two asking various question's, and not giving them a chance to answer before asking the next.

Reporter # 1:" Gray Ranger, What's your shoe size?"

Reporter # 2: " Pink ranger, what's your Bra size?"

Reporter # 3: " Do you think global Warming is a myth?"

Reporter # 4: " Are you two dating anyone? "

Reporter # 5: " Are you dating each other ?"

The last question seemed to silence all of the reporter's, as they seemed to actually be waiting for this answer.

" Um…..uh…" Was all Bonnie managed to squeak out, before the gray ranger wrapped his arm around her waist, and teleport the two away.

The reporter's jumped back at seeing the two streaks, of pink and gray, shoot up into the sky. It was then that they turned back to there cameramen, and gave there various report's.

………………………………..  
Tommy Oliver house - Living room

Ron, Tamara and Tommy, sat watching the channel 13 Reef-side News. All three were still in there respective night cloth's. For Ron a pair of Red short's and a white tank top, For Tamara white pajama set with yellow flowers, and for Tommy, a simple black shirt ant sweat pant's.

The news reporter was currently wrapping up her report on the two power Ranger's saving the day.

" And that concludes our story, on this morning monster fight." The Report concluded." And are these the actions of a Power Ranger couple, trying to hide there relationship ? More at ten." Coincidently at that moment two streak's touched down in front of the television.

The streak's died down to reveal a de-morphed Derrick, and Bonnie. Ron instantly hopped to his feet at seeing them.

" Well if it isn't Reef-sides new power couple." He commented, ounce the two landed.

Derrick pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration." remind me to blow up the channel 13 news station later on." With a sigh he began to make his way towards the stairs.

" Just what were you doing down town, this early in the morning?" Asked Tamara.

" I was getting supply's for my trip back to Middleton , then next thing I know I'm getting thrown through the store window and I've got Derrick trying to save me like some damsel in distress."

" well maybe you should have been watching you back better." Derrick shot back, as he was making his way up the stairs.

Bonnie placed her hand's on her hips as she replied " I don't recall asking for your help ."

"Even though you still needed it." By the end of his sentence Derrick had already made his way upstairs.

Ron , Tamara, and Tommy each shrunk back, as they could see a tick on Bonnie forehead begin to intensify.

" URGHHH!!! " She growled before stomping her way out of the house.

After a long minute of silence, Ron was ounce again the first to speak. "I suddenly fear for Derrick's life?"

………………………………...  
Middleton - Possible Home

Up in Kim's room , Kim lay's sprawled out on her bed. An ice pack on her forehead, shoulders, and knees.

It has currently been almost two week's since her match with Monique, and her body could still feel every punch, slam, and submission applied to herself. But that did open her eye's to something.' I'm not the only girl that was in love with Ron.'

A knock at her room door pulled Kim from her thoughts." Hey Kim! Tara's here to see you." Her mom called from the other side of her door.

" Thanks mom, I'll be right down !" with as much grace as she could, without hurting her sensitive muscles, Kim pulled herself out of bed. As she made her way down the stairs, she could see the blond bombshell Tara .

" Hey Kim."

" Hey Tara." the two shared a brief friendly hug." So what's up ?"

" I just came to tell you, that we found a fill in cheer captain for you , at the Saturday night HWE match ."

Kim mentally scolded herself for forgetting about finding a replacement cheerleader to take her place, since she was still to sore." Really who is it ?"

"BONNIE !!" Tara practically squealed.

Kim's eyes grew as big as dinner plate's." B-Bonnie? "

" Yeah she said she would be visiting this weekend, and so we thought who better to take current lead than a former Middleton High Cheerleader." Suddenly the perky blond looked down at her watch, her eye's slightly widening." OMG! Sorry Kim I've got to go get my uniform from the cleaners , BYE." she said as she made her way out of the house.

" Y-Y-Yeah Bye." Kim's mind was currently only thinking one thought. ' Now is the time to get some answers Bonnie.'

………………………………...  
Reefside - Bonnie Room

Bonnie was currently standing in front of her bed , which held her large black traveling bag , packing away her cloths, for her weekend trip back to Middleton. At this moment she appeared to be placing a pair of pink, lace, thong underwear into her bag. Just before she packed them, she stopped and observed the small lingerie.

" Having sexy underwear and no boyfriend to wear it for bites." pouted. At the mention of boyfriend, she grimaced as she remembered what had happened just that morning , involving a certain Gray Ranger. " He's such an idiot, following me, thinking I cant take care of myself."

" What gave you that idea ? "

Bonnie turned to see none other than Tommy Oliver.

" Dad ?" it was then that she noticed that she still had her lace underwear in hand, which she quickly dropped." Dad what you doing sneaking up on me like that ?" She asked, while trying to hide her embarrassment.

" I was just headed to the command center when I heard you in here complaining about Derrick thinking your weak." Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow .

" because it's true, he followed me to downtown this morning." she replied.

" How do you know that ?" Tommy eyed her closely.

Bonnie frowned " Why else would he be there ? "

Tommy shrugged " Don't know, did you ask him ?"

Suddenly Bonnie face slightly paled." No."

" Then how do know that this wasn't just a coincidence ? " when he saw the look in on his daughters face, he could easily tell she came to realization." Look I know that little ambush from earlier has had you kind of stressed, well that and the whole thing with the news casters. And that's fine, just try to mindful and think more clearly next time." Bonnie nodded her head

" Thanks Dad, I think I'll go apologize to Derrick."

" No problem, I just hope you don't plan on wearing those underwear, when you apologize." Tommy said this with a mischievous grin.

" DAD!!" Tommy just barely dodged out of the way, as a pillow flew at his retreating form.

Bonnie on the other hand was trying desperately to push away the dirty thought's that suddenly popped in her head.' thanks a lot dad, although I wonder what Derrick would think if he did see….' Bonnie eye's grew as big as saucers when she realized what she had been thinking .' okay after this is all said and done, I am either getting laid, or buying a vibrator.'

………………………………...................  
Wisconsin - Mountain range

Sitting atop the large, flat surface, of the mountain rests a wooded logged, cabin style mansion. If one were to look closely they would see the large twin monkey statues ,that represents a man, fused with a monkey. He is wearing a black ninja Gai, and seems to be holding a large katana of some kind.

Now to anyone else this place would just be written off as some billionaire, who wanted privacy and had some weird affection for monkey's. But to those that knew, like Kim Possible, this was the lair of the international criminal known as Montgomery fist (A.K.A.): Monkey fist. Like many times in the past, someone has ounce again broken into his lair in search of something he stole on one of his illustrious escapades. Only this time because of a certain gem he took, it is not Kim Possible coming after him, but the purple and black armored wearing 'Korrag.'

Within the Mansion, Monkey ninja were currently being thrown left and right by the demon knight. some were dropped by a punch, others by a stiff kick, but for those unlucky few that got a hit in…..they soon lay on the ground, heaved in two.

Giving a slight yawn Korrag walked up to two large Red oak door, already pretty frustrated the warrior sent a wolf head attack into them. Successfully blowing them of there hinges. After taking a few steps inside, Korrag could immediately tell this room held what he was looking for. Because sitting over in the corner, currently in a fetal is monkey fist. Upon closer inspection he seems to be holding a bright yellow crystal close to his chest.

Slowly Korrag stalked towards him, his sword in hand." It would be in your best interest to relinquish that crystal." he said smoothly.

Monkey Fist rose to his feet while setting down the crystal behind him, before getting into a monkey style fighting stance." I worked to steal that gem, why would you want it ? Does it have some type of mystical monkey properties."

Korrag let out a hearty, and pretty mocking chuckle." The power in that crystal dwarfs your simpleton 'monkey magic'."

Monkey fist grimaced." You dare mock my power !?" He jumped into a flying kick, aimed at Korrag's helmeted head.

A loud 'CLANK!' was heard along with sound of Monkey Fist crashing to the ground.." Pitiful fool." Korrag grabbed the crystal from its place on the floor, and prepared to teleport away.

" Wait ! Such strength, and power please tell me how you acquired it? "

Korrag eyed him for a second ." my impress Vypa." he answered " look her up if you want real power." turning from the grounded man Korrag couldn't help but laugh as he began to leave .

' That monkey style of his is reminiscent of the Crimson rangers style of fighting.' Now outside, Korrag could already since the contemplation going on inside of the Monkey Man." This could prove to be quite interesting." in a stroke of purple light he was gone.

………………………………..........  
Reef side - Tommy's House - Kitchen

Bonnie currently sat at the Kitchen table, phone in hand, a look of indifference and shock on her face. Currently the Buxom brunet, was in a conversation with her mother , Katherine Rockwaller.

" Okay I'll see you when I get there mom." spoke Bonnie preparing to end the phone call.

"( oh wait honey, I almost forgot…..Bring your Boyfriend along with you.)"

A look of confusion spread across Bonnie features." What Boyfriend ?"

"(Oh don't try to play shy, I'm talking about the Grey ranger….um…Derrick was it?)"

Bonnie eye's threatened to pop out of her skull for a second and it took a lot of will power to keep her voice even." um…I am not sure mom, he might be busy." Bonnie cursed herself under her breath, for not denying Derrick as her Boyfriend.

"( aw…….with your sisters bringing there boyfriends I was hoping you would as well.)" Bonnie swore she could almost feel the puppy dog pout threw the phone.

Letting out a sigh Bonnie replied " Mom….it's just…certain things that…"

"( I understand if you want to deprive your mother of meeting that special person in your life.)"

'Okay now I am positive, she' using the puppy dog pout.' Bonnie ounce again let out a big sigh." Fine……We'll be there…Derrick and I will be there."

A loud ,squeal of delight, erupted from the phone."( YES!!…..The pout wins every time, see you when you get here honey.)" after that the sound of a 'CLICK', then dial tone, were the only remaining sounds.

After putting the phone back on it's hook, Bonnie proceeded to bang her head against the table top.

………………………………..........  
Reef side- Tommy's House - patio

Derrick stood on the hard wood patio, leaning on the railing, while seemingly to be in deep thought.

(Flash Back):

" I will not be insulted by some MUTANT!" When Korrag said this Derrick cocked his head to the side in confusion.

" A Mutant? Dude you have got to work on your witty banter ."

(Flash Back End):

" What did he mean Mutant ?" Derrick pondered out loud. He was so wrapped up in his thought's, that he Didn't notice the Busty brunet that stepped out onto the patio with him.

" D-Derrick ?" the sudden voice made him jump up slightly.

Whirling around, Derrick came face to face with the blue eyed beauty." Um…hey Bonnie." Even though Derrick didn't think much of the situation earlier, he still didn't know exactly how to approach her since she seemed more….Fragile about it.

" Uh….."

Derrick held his hand up, silencing her." Listen, if this is about what happened this morning, than don't think anymore of it." this earned him a small smile.

" Actually that's only one of the thing's I wanted to talk to you about." Seeing his face of confusion, she continued." okay……well this is actually about my trip back to Middleton……."

………………………………..........  
Reef side - Tommy's house - command center

Ron and Tommy can be seen sitting on the floor. Tools sprawled out around , as they tinker with a dark red motorcycle. All seems to be at peace until a loud voice, from the upstairs, breaks it.

" YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!!??"

Seconds later derrick comes sliding down the steps. He stop's and leans over a desk, breathing hard as he does so. His facial emotions ,seem to literally be changing a mile a minute. From horror, insanity, despair, and finally…confusion. Seeing the shape of there friend Tommy, and Ron quickly put down there tools, and make there way over to there friend.

" Hey D, you okay man? " asked Ron as he put a comforting hand on Derricks shoulder.

For a couple of seconds, Derrick was silent." Bonnie asked me to come with her, when she goes back to Middleton ."

Tommy raises a questioning eyebrow," That's it ?"

Derrick looks up to meet Tommy and Ron's eyes." she wants me to pretend to be her boyfriend while were there."

Both Ron and Tommy Blink……they blink again……blink one more time. And then, they both fall to the floor laughing.

Derricks eye twitched ." Damnit it isn't funny!!" Derrick sat down on the table with a sigh." Why does everyone assume were together ? "

" Well…." Ron pulled himself to his feet." You two do kind of argue like a old married couple." Derricks eyes narrowed." Well you do!" Ron replied with a shrug.

"I'm going to ignore that last statement." And ounce again Derrick's head hung." Why would she ask me anyway ? She knows Ron, way better than she knows me."

Tommy put his hand under his chin, a look of pure thought on his face." Well if I know Kat, like I think I do, then most likely she saw you two on TV, and thought what everyone else did." Derrick and Ron both had looks of shock and confusion, on there faces.

" Bonnie's mom knows that she's a ranger!?" They spoke at the same time.

Tommy smirked knowingly." Well why wouldn't Katherine, the pink Zeo ranger, know that her daughter was a power ranger." The look's on both of the two teenagers face, could only be summed up in one word………Priceless.

( Somewhere on a wwe private jet, Ted Debiase sneezed.)

………………………………..........  
Deep in a remote, unmarked part of Africa.

Under the cover of a large mystical fog,, a large city, built in stone, stood tall. All across the city large statues of panthers decorated the area. And at the very center of the city stood a palace with four goliath stone statues standing in front, each depicting a different past king to the land. This kingdom is……Wauconda.

Within the palace a dark-skinned, muscular man, in formal robes, sat in front of a large computer terminal. The terminal screen currently sat on the image of a certain yellow Ranger. A feminine spoke up from behind the robed man.

" My king." The robed man turned to view a chocolate skinned young woman, no older than twenty. She had luscious green eyes, and flowing raven hair. She to wore formal robes, only hers were white, with a green rose peddle like design around the waist." have you found her ?"

" Yes, it would seem she has taken my words a little to literally." the woman smiled with pried at the picture, until the man continued." send the hunters."

" W-W-What!" The woman's face went into a look of shock and horror." Why!."

" she's a fugitive, and is still to be held accountable of her crimes." He replied.

" She's not even in this country anymore." She argued back." why not just leave her be, she's a power ranger for god sakes."

The man slammed his fist harshly into the console." She is to abide by our law's, like all those who break them." He look's over his shoulder at her." I thought my own wife would understand this."

" And I thought my husband loved his daughter." Turning on her heel, she left back down the hallway she came from.

………………………………..........  
Reef side - Airport - Lobby

Bonnie and Derrick are currently standing in the airport lobby, Bags sitting beside there feet, as they wait for the confirmation of there flight coming in. Derrick looks over at Bonnie, cocking an eyebrow at the nervous expression displayed on her face.

" Oi Bon-Bon, you look more nervous than I feel, and I'm the guy meeting the parents." Derrick spoke up.

" Parent. Craig Rockwaller is Connie, and Lonnie's father, not mine." Bonnie spoke sharply." And I'm not nervous, just anxious."

Derricks eyebrow ounce again lifted higher." And that's different how ? "

" It's just, My sister's and there boyfriends…..you pretending to be my Boyfriend…….my mom thinking you're my boyfriend." She throw's her head back with an aggravated sigh." Ow, now my brain hurts."

Derrick put a comforting hand on Bonnie shoulder." Look were going to have a normal weekend…..sort of…but still everything will be fine."

Bonnie gave a slight smile." Yeah where Power Rangers, what could possibly go wrong ?"

Unknown to the two rangers, there were plenty of thing's about to go wrong.

Demon Underworld - Korrag's chamber

Korrag is currently standing in front of a pit of flames. Within the pit the image of Bonnie and Derrick getting ready to board there plane to Middleton, is currently shining brightly in the dark room.

" So the gray and pink rangers have devised a little trip out of town." Korrag let out a throaty chuckle." Oh my mutant rival, you make this far to easy." With a wave of his hand the fire disperses., and finally in a flash of violet light Korrag was gone.

But unknown to the wolf warrior, everything that had happened within the room was observed by the a green, slime like creature.

" The queen will not be pleased to hear this." Slurm spoke up before making his way out of the chamber.

……………………………….  
(The next day) Middleton - Middleton Mall

Today like any other Saturday the mall bustled with business as Teen, and Grownups ( Mostly Teens) went from store, to store. Or just lounging around, enjoying the festivities. One group of people stood out within the sea of people. This group was made up of six beautiful teenage woman, in Middleton high school, cheerleader uniform.

A Cheerleader with short brown hair was the first to speak." so, did she say when she would arrive? "

The bouncy blond was the one to answer." she's like, ten minutes late as it is."

" Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" The group turned around to see none other, than the bodacious brunette, Bonnie Rocwaller. And at her side Derrick Myers, who at the time was complaining about having to carry all of Bonnie bags." I may not always come when you call, but I'm always right on Time!"

Derrick watched in awe as Bonnie and the group ran at one another, at speed most football players would be jealous of, until they came together in a fit of hugs and giggles.

' For the love of god, please don't let my weekend be full of just hugs, and giggles.' Thought Derrick as he watched the , in his opinion, way to girly exchange.

A raven haired girl was the first to speak in the group hug." Oh my god girl, we have so much to…" She stopped I mid sentence .

" Hey faith what's what….WHOA." by now all of the girls had turned towards what caught faith speechless, and Bonnie couldn't help but snicker to herself. Because The thing that caught all of there eyes, was none other than… Derrick.

Derrick who stood there clad only in black cargo pants, and a formfitting black tank top, that showed off his very well toned upper body.

Finally noticing the stares, Derrick couldn't help but feel like a gazelle on animal planet, with a bunch of hungry lions staring at it. ' I don't know if I should be scared of feel pride.' Derrick thought to himself." Um….Hi."

Seeing that Derrick wasn't going to do much in the category of introduction, Bonnie stepped in." This is Derrick" Bonnie walked over and wrapped her arms around him." My Boyfriend."

Silence………………Then a sequel so loud that, in Derricks opinion , Could be heard in china. The girls soon surrounded them again asking a flurry of questions as they did.

' HELP! MEEEEE!' Derrick continuously screamed in his mind.

Unknown to the rest of the group a certain…Rodent ……pink Rodent that is, was currently watching them from afar.

……………………………….  
Middleton - Possible household - Kim's Room

Still sitting on her bed, Kim let out a frustrated sight towards her Kimmunicator. Currently she had been having wade monitor the airlines, so she could know when the former queen B, would arrive. But as luck would have it, Airport security , all around , has jumped up since nine eleven. So there she was waiting for her pudgy, assistants help.

" Come on wade, are they hear or not ? " Kim said in a whiny, childish like voice.

On the small screen, wade had look of pure annoyance on his face. " For the last time, I'll let you know when I know, NOW BE PATIENT!!" Kim gave an apologetic look towards her, clearly annoyed, friend.

It was then that a knock came at the door. Kim quickly put her Kimmunicator away, under her pillow, just as the door opened to reveal her Boyfriend Josh Mankey.

" Hey babe, what's up ? " he asked as he plopped down next to her on her bed. " haven't seen you in the last couple of days."

" Yeah I've been in pain since my match with Monique." Leaning up Kim laid a small kiss on his cheek." so, what brings you here today."

" Oh I just came to make sure that your still coming to the Match tonight." Said Josh.

" Well I cant really cheer with my body all sore like this."

Josh raised an eyebrow " didn't you hear, Bonnie just got back a couple of hours ago." Kim's eyes shot up wide, But josh didn't notice and continued talking." So you coming or what ? "

" huh…….um sure." Even as Josh left, she was already pulling the Kimmunicator out from under her pillow." WADE! "

The tech genus gave a look of the human equivalent, of dear caught in headlights. Thinking fast Wade put the mute on his end, just as Kim began to chew him out for not finding out about Bonnie.

' Thank the tech gods for the Mute button.' Wade thought to himself.

Middleton - M.T. Middleton

Korrag stood on the mountain overlooking Middleton. Behind him his own personal horde of Bat-lings stood in the hundreds, at his beck and call. Unlike normal Bat-lings, these were a dark violet color, and each had a miniature version of Korrags sword and sheild.

" So this is Middleton." Korrg's voice seemed to be a whisper in the wind as he spoke." The site of my revenge." Korrag brought up his sword and pointed it towards the sky." Count your hours gray ranger, for I shall not be dishonored by some MUTANT!"

Violet lighting shot out of his blade, erupting roars, and cheers from his bat-ling's.

Middleton - Rocwaller Residence - living room

Currently resting comfortably on the white fluffy couch, Derrick let out a content, and relived sigh.

After finally lodging themselves from the hoard of question driven cheerleaders, Derrick and Bonnie had finally made it to the Rockwaller household. To say Bonnie mom was hot, would have been a strict understatement. Derrick could clearly see where Bonnie had got her looks from, but Kat's Australian accent still sent him for a loop. From what the two had been told, Connie and Lonnie had yet to arrive.

So there he was, on the couch, as he waited for Bonnie to finish unpacking, so they could get a move on to the stadium. ' Why high school wrestlers need cheerleaders, I'll never know.' Feeling beyond bored, Derrick almost missed the sound of someone tripping down the steps. Derrick turned ready to help whoever fell when he saw that it was Bonnie, and that she was being helped up by a short, balding Caucasian man. Who wore a tight brown business suite, that showed of his huge bear gut, way to much.

" Still need help doing the simplest things huh Bonnie." Derrick could practically feel the distain coming off the man as he said Bonnie name.

Bonnie sneered and snatched away from the man." No Rick, unlike some fat bastards, I can do for myself." Turning towards Derrick she continued." Ready to go? "

.Judging by what was said, Derrick figured that, that was Rick Rockwaller.' Well that explains a lot.'

" yeah let's head on out." Walking past Rick, the Couple quickly made there way out of the house.

As the two Began to make the trek in the direction of the stadium silence was all that was heard, and it was annoying the hell out of Derrick. It was now that Derrick noticed that Bonnie was dressed in her cheerleading outfit. " Wow." Derrick thought out loud.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at him." Wow, what ?"

Realizing what he said, Derrick blushed slightly as he scratched behind his head in embarrassment." Well it's just, that uniform shows off your body perfectly, and its an amazing sight to see."

Bonnie said nothing as she continued to walk, without even looking back at Derrick. But if one were to observe her face, they would see a bright red twinge burning in her cheeks.

……………………………….  
Middleton - Middleton Arena

One hour later, The crowd roared loudly in anticipation all throughout the large stadium. The attendance ranging into the thousands. Many familiar faces could be seen within the crowed, from The Rockwallers, to the Jackson's, to the Possible Family.

Speaking of the Possible family, a certain teen heroine of the family could be seen. seated next to her boyfriend, who was ounce again carrying around his Light Heavyweight Championship. But she could care less. Her eye's were currently on the chestnut haired vixen, who was currently in her place, cheering at ringside as the wrestles made their way to the ring.

' now I just have to keep my eye on her, until I can get a chance to talk to her alone.' Kim thought to herself. It was then that she noticed the handsome, Carmel skinned teen in the front row.' Who's that?'

Meanwhile down in the first row, Derrick wore a very bored expression on his face. ' by god who would have thought high school wrestling could be so boring.' it was true, in Derricks opinion, the Middleton high wrestlers just seemed to be jocks and body builders, with too much testosterone.

Ounce again Derrick's eyes drifted to the Middleton cheerleaders, or more preferably, Bonnie. He didn't know what it was, at first he thought that they would never be able to pull this off, at least without killing each other in the process. But lately Derrick has had a hard time coming to terms with how he viewed Bonnie.

' Not to mention that all her body motions are the only thing keeping me sane at this pore excuse for athleticism.' Deciding to have some fun Derrick stood to his feet and started cheering." Yeah Bonbon! Show these Middleton girls how to really shake it!"

Meanwhile Bonnie could not keep the big grin from splitting her face, as she ounce again cheered with her friends.' not including some red headed bitch.' Bonnie was brought out of her thought when she herd Derrick call her name. Now it took everything she had to fight back a monster Blush. ' so he likes what he sees.' Next when the cheer team did a twirl and shake, Bonnie made sure to bend over an extra notch , giving Derrick a perfect view of her shapely behind.

As all of this was happening know one could have foreseen what would happen next, As the top of the arena Exploded off , bathing the arena in a clean coat of smog.

As the smoke slowly began to disappear, a sight truly terrifying is what everyone was awarded to. All around the audience in the stands, hundreds of violet Bat-lings stood at the Ready. And in the very center of the arena, standing at the center of the ring, was none other than Korrag.

" My Revenge Begins Now!!"

( To Be Continued.......)  
..........................................................................................................................................................

NEXT TIME ON : DinoThunder G2

Korrags Revenge has begun, and with it he will drag all the fans of the Middleton arena with him. Will Derrick and Bonnie be enough to stop him and his army of Bat-lings ? Or will our two Rangers fall to the Revenge driven knight? And who will come when Bonnie truly need's help? Find out next time on DinoThunderG2


	5. Showdown in little Middleton pt2

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the power ranger, Kim possible, or The characters of the Marvel comic Franchise , only my original characters, and storyline's. Now enjoy the show.

* * *

Showdown in little Middleton : part 2

………………………..

Middleton - Middleton Arena

Silence, that was the only way to describe the people of the Middleton arena, as they gazed upon the dark forces surrounding them. Derrick and Bonnie almost on instinct went to reach for there Dino braces, but when they remembered the public place that they now stood in they instantly stopped.

Korrag observed all of the people currently in the attendance, a feeling of sick pleasure at seeing the terrified looks that adore there faces.

" I do not feel the need to waste my breath on you insolent humans, so I'll make this short and simple." Korrag spoke." Give me the Grey Ranger! "

The entire crowd bore looks of confusion, while Derrick and Bonnie eyes narrowed.

" HiYah!!" a battle cry ripped through the air as a blur of red shoots out of the crowd and towards Korrag. Everyone was forced to look on ,as Kim possible lunged at Korrag.

Korrag let out a bored sigh, as he reached out and caught Kim's foot effortlessly . With very little effort Korrag pushed Kim back, sending her sprawling into the turnbuckle at the corner of the ring.

" And who in the hell are you little girl ?" Asked Korrag in a mocking like fashion.

Kim pulled herself to her feet." Kim Possible, but for scumbags like you, I'm your worse nightmare." Without waiting for a reply, Kim lashed out with a kick to the side of Korrag's head. A loud "PING!" rang out, followed by Kim fall to the ground and holding her right ankle.

" so instead of showing yourself , you send some over egotistical redhead to annoy me ?" Korrag looked back towards the audience." You truly are a worthless Mutant."

In the audience, Derrick's fist clenched tightly, ready to morph and tear a new hole into the wolf warrior. But a stern look from Bonnie ended that.

" since I do not have the patience to come and find you." Korrag raised his shield." Then you shall come find me." Suddenly a violet beam of energy shot out of Korrag's shield, enveloping everyone in the audience, along with Korrag's grunts. Derrick and Bonnie barley ducked out of the way of the blast, Bonnie actually bumping her head n the process, knocking her unconscious . When the blast disappeared, all of the fans and grunts were gone.

" I have no doubt that you escaped that blast, so if you want to free those humans , you will find me and fight me." without any further words, Korrag disappeared, leaving behind two rangers and the wannabe hero.

…………………….

Middleton - Airport

The front automated door of the Middleton airport slid open , with a slight whooshing sound. Out stepped two almost identical females. one a platinum haired blond, wearing a light pink dress that stopped just before the knee. The second was a brunette, who wore a darker pink dress that stopped just below the knee. Both had brown traveling bags slung over there shoulder.

The blond turned to the Brunette." Hey Connie, I cant wait to see Bonnie." she said with excitement." It seems like forever since we've all seen eye to eye as sisters."

Connie Looked at her sister." well now we can make up for that Lonnie." Connie spoke reassuringly." especially since we all have something in common now." Connie said with a smirk, as she flipped a golden coin up into the air before catching it.

If one were to look closely at the coin they would notice that there seems to be the engraving of a pterodactyl .

" I know what you mean." Lonnie replied, while thumbing a pink gem, that she wore around her neck like a necklace.

…………….………………

Demon Underworld

The slow steps of Vypra's steeled, high heeled boots , echoed through the halls as the dark queen made her way to Korrag chambers. What was really odd was that she skipped along happily………..now that's just creepy. Why was she so happy you ask, well see for yourself.

Just as Vypra began to turn into Korrag's chamber, the small green living goop known as slurm came slinking out . The green creature stopped, and stood at attention, when he noticed who he bumped into that is.

" M-Mistress Vypra, I was just about to come looking for you." Spoke Slurm.

Vypra raised an annoyed eyebrow." And for what reason ?"

" It's Korrag, he's left out on his own, but he also had some odd looking Batling's with him." Slurm replied quickly after seeing the annoyed eyebrow." I think he went to destroy the Gray Ranger."

Vypra's eye's narrowed, and without saying a word she stormed passed Slurm. Ounce getting into the room Vypra's expression changed back to one of happiness. Her eyes resting on nothing but the yellow crystal that sat on Korrag's mantle.

Slurm looked at his master in confusion." Aren't you mad that Korrag left without your permission ?" he asked feeling completely confused by her sudden behavior.

Vypra turned around, now wielding the sun crystal." Korrag's only mission was only to get the sun crystal." With a shrug, Vypra began to make her way down the hall." Beyond that I could care less what he does."

Slurm could only stand there with a confused look upon his face, before shrugging and sliming away with one thought in mind.' If Korrag dies I wonder if I can have his room.'

……………………………..

Middleton Arena

Kim was just beginning to open her eyes. It had only been moments ago that Korrag came and took the crowd away.

' urgh, that beam was so bright." She thought to herself.' I can hardly see anything.' Kim was just starting to get her bearings, when a male voice suddenly caught her attention.

Not to far away, Derrick was picking up Bonnie, bridal style, after finally giving up on waking her. As he turned to the exit door's, Derrick thought to himself.' Damn she must have hit her head pretty hard.' he thought, as he noticed a slight bruise beginning to form on her forehead.' I promise you Bonnie, I am going to make Korrag pay.'

Derrick was so rapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Kim, from a distance, following him. But because of her sore leg, she was forced to slow down even more.

'Damn this limp' looking forward and seeing Derrick moving fast out the Arena, Kim was reduced to crawling to catch up.' Its about time you answered some questions Bonnie.' was all that ran through Kim's head, as she made her way out after the two Rangers.

( Ounce outside the arena.)

Derrick had just made it out the door, only to have to duck out the way as an emerald colored flame flew past his head.

First checking and making sure Bonnie was okay, Derrick then looked up to see a woman dressed in a skin tight, green and black jump suite. Long flowing Raven black hair, and pale light green skin.

If it wasn't for the glowing green hands of fire, Derrick would have said she was hot. After gently sitting Bonnie down, Derrick immediately got into his fighting stance.

' this is that Shego chick Ron told me about.' Derrick thought to himself, easily recognizing the green skinned female. ' Considering she's an enemy to Kim, this should be a pretty easy fight.' It was then that his eyes ounce again landed on her burning bright hands .' but that still doesn't mean that taking one of those shots dead on is going to tickle.'

Shego observed Derrick quietly.' He's not Possible, But at least he's someone I can take some frustration out on.' Her smiled faded slightly when she observed his , near Perfect fighting stance.' But he's defiantly no pushover.'

Silent seconds passed by, with no movement. Then like to bolts of lighting, Shego and Derrick charged one another. Shego struck first going for an overhead swipe, Derrick narrowly duck down, before striking with a powerful elbow to her gut. Shego stumbled back, but had no time to recover as Derrick came at her with a strong kick. The green villain brought her arm up to block, but that did little to dull the pain. Shego tried to back flip away to create some distance , but in mid flip she felt her ankle grabbed , and she was pulled back into a standing strait position. Being so caught off guard, Shego had no choice but to take the full impact of Derrick's fist to her chest. To her the hit seemed so simple, yet it felt like she was hit by runaway train.

Derrick took a step back, as he watched Shego fall over into unconsciousness……at least he thought she was unconscious.

' I had better stay down so I can catch my breath.' Shego thought to herself as she faked unconsciousness.

" Damn Ron was right." Derrick spoke out loud, before turning and making his way over to Bonnie.

' so he cares for that brunette.' Shego thought to herself. ' This is my chance.' her arm ounce again began to intensely glow with a neon green flame.

Bonnie, still hazy from the fall, slowly began to open her eyes. Her first sight was Derrick slowly walking up to her, with a worried expression on his face. A small smile tugged at Bonnie lips as she watched him approach.

' I don't know what hit me, but at least I have Derrick looking out for me.' she thinks to herself. It was then that a she noticed the green glow starting to rise behind him. In a slight panic, Bonnie pushed herself up and yelled." DERRICK LOOK OUT!!"

Derrick spun on his heel, only to see Shego back to her feet, hands blazing and a very sinister sneer upon her face. " DIE!" She yelled before shooting a strong blast of green fire directly towards Derricks chest.

A bright explosion of fire erupted as the blast made impact.

" NO!! " Yelled Bonnie, in horror of what just happen.

' Yes !' Shego yelled within her mind.' I don't know who the hell that was, but the last thing I need is someone even better than Possible getting in my way.'

But both the thoughts of Bonnie and Shego were put to rest when the smoke began to clear. Soon the visage of a muscular male form came into view. But when the smoke fully cleared the two gasped at what they saw.

Standing there was Derrick, only now his skin seemed to have turned a dark grayish silver, like stone. And his ounce brown eyes now gave off a bright yellow glow, that added to the intimidating form that now stood before them.

" D-Derrick ? " Bonnie asked in shock.

Derrick simply nodded, the whole time never taking his eyes off of Shego. Who was now on the verge of pissing her pants.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Derrick finally spoke. His voice sounding deep and much more forceful." I let you off easy last time, now either run or die."

Shego didn't need to be told twice, she was gone when Derrick said time. Derrick let out a few tired breaths, as he turned back to Bonnie, who in turn was stuck in silence and could only stare in awe at her fellow Ranger.

Slowly the rocky exterior, that was now his skin, began to revert back to the normal chocolate brown. And his bright yellow eyes, dimmed down, until they were ounce again there normal light brown.

Derrick knelt down coming face to face with Bonnie." Come on we need to get out of here." he spoke in a tired voice.

" But what just…." Bonnie tried to ask in confusion.

Derrick held his hand up silencing her." I don't know." He spoke in an equally confused voice." But Id rather not discuss this here." Getting a nod from Bonnie, Derrick proceeded to pick her back up bridal style, and continuing to his destination.

…………………………..

Same place- several minutes later

Kim exited the stadium, panting hard. Apparently she got lost within the corridors, added to the fact her ankle was still sore didn't help the little journey.

As she finally stepped out, she noticed two things. One the disappearance of her two targets, Derrick and Bonnie. Two the large burn mark on the ground , surrounded by a familiar green flame.

" Shego was here ? " she asked to herself. " Just what the hell is going on !" Kim screamed to the heavens. Because if there is one thing she hated, it was not being told what she wanted to know.

…………………………..

A Random Middleton hotel

The room that the two twins now stood in could be summed up in one word……….sad. The beds were drab at best , with odd stains obviously left behind from someone's night of passion. Connie cast an annoyed look towards her sister.

" Okay…..were in a shabby hotel, with no television, no air conditioning , and no PHONE!" Connie's rant ended with her almost having steam come out of her ears.

" Look on the bright side." Lonnie pleaded.

" WHAT BRIGHT SIDE !"

" There's a radio."

Connie's eye twitched………twitched again , then she let out a defeated sigh. " Then could you at least tell me the reason were in this dump, when moms house is like an hour away ? "

Finally putting on a serious expression Lonnie replied." Haven't you felt that massive evil energy that seems to be radiating around the city? "

" Now that you mention it…..." Connie spoke while feeling a shiver run down her back.

" I think we should just get as much rest as possible, then at least we will be prepared to face what ever is in Middleton." Lonnie suggested .

Letting out another sigh Connie sat down on the bed." Fine, I still say we should leave now." Connie tried to suppress another shiver." This evil energy is worrying."

Lonnie also sat on her bed." yeah, it feels like we may need to pull out the big guns pretty soon."

………………………..

Middleton - Rocwaller Residence - living room

The house was pitch quite as the two rangers sat in deep thought. They sat in the living room, finding no reason to stay upstairs since Rick wasn't home. Derrick currently sat, leaned back, in the love seat. Bonnie on the other hand, was currently laying stretched out on the couch.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh as she ran through the same thoughts over and over again on her mind. 'just where the hell did Koragg take the civilians , more preferably Bonnies's mom.'

" How are we even going to find them without any clues what so ever?" Bonnie asked in a frustrated tone

Derrick rubbed his chin in thought." Well seeing as Kaorrag is looking to draw me out to battle, I would assume he's going to send out some kind of signal." Derrick spoke in a calm manner, though on the inside Derrick felt very conflicted about his earlier battle.' what was that? ' Was the main question that continued to spiral around endlessly within his mind.

Bonnie looked over at Derrick, knowing that his calm attitude was just a cover up for his true emotions at this moment. Like Derrick, Bonnie was confused about what exactly happened in the fight with Shego. But because of current circumstances they both decided to wait until they returned to reef side and ask Tommy.

" We should get some sleep." Derrick suddenly spoke, breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts." No point in trying to fight with our bodies tired."

" I'll go get your cover and pillow." Bonnie Responded while getting to her feet.

Derrick Simply nodded, still lost in his thoughts.

……………………………

Atop MT. Middleton

Sitting ounce again on to of the capital of the city, Koragg began his process of meditation.( You see Koragg doesn't sleep, but like humans he still needs rest his body to regain his strength.) The wolf warrior sat in a crossed legged position. Slow methodical breaths could be heard from him.

A flash of violet light alerted him of one of his warriors arrival. Koragg turned his head towards the warrior, who instantly bowed down, seeing as he had his masters attention.

"Master." The warrior spoke , a voice almost as menacing and deep as it's master." We have all of your hostages in the cell, like you ordered." The Bat-Ling spoke almost robotically.

Koragg nodded in confirmation. " Good." Was his response before he rose to his feet." Get the transmitter set up, its time to invite the gray Ranger to our little get together."

Giving one final nod, the Bat-ling disappeared in a flash of purple light.

………………………

Undisclosed location

Slowly Katherine's eyes opened . Her consciousness coming back to her. She was first greeted by the sight of dozens of other unconscious people, all strewn about as if they were just dropped unceremoniously.

' I guess that ranger training never truly wares off. ' Thought Kat as she realized she was the only one awake.

Looking up Kat could easily tell they were in some type of modified warehouse . The walls were coated in some type of odd metal." Which I bet has a nasty surprise for anyone who touch's them."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Katherine laid her head back in wait." I hate waiting to be rescued."

………………………

Middleton - Rockwaller Residence

The living room was dark and quiet. The only sound being the sound of light snoring, from the current occupant. On the couch Derrick laid sprawled in the dark green covers. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, little did he know that wouldn't last long.

'Derrick….' A aged voice spoke within Derricks mind.

'Derrick….' Derrick began to toss slightly back and forth.

" N..No." He mutters as weird images begin to assault his mind.

'Remember who you are.' Images of a baby being pulled away from a sobbing mother, flashed in his head. " M..M…Mommy !" He yelled , echoing the baby in the vision.

Derrick shot up. Sweat pouring down his chest, and forehead as ragged breaths continued to make there way from his body. " What the hell was that ?" He asked to himself.

With a sigh Derrick threw the covers off of his body, and rose to his feet. After taking a quick stretch he looked down at his watch." 4:30 damn." Derrick commented before sitting back on the couch in thought, memories of his dream ounce again invading his mind. And like before the vision of the crying child came to his mind." Who was that ? " He asked to no one.

" Who was Who ? " a light voice suddenly spoke up, Making Derrick nearly jump out of his socks.

Turning his head Derrick cocked an eyebrow at seeing Bonnie in a pear of shorts that came nowhere near even mid thigh, not to mention they seemed to fit her like a second skin. She also wore a pink midriff top, with a teddy bear design on it. ' Man that's hot.' Derrick thought .

" So who where talking about ?" Bonnie asked as she took a seat next to Derrick on the couch.

" No one, just thinking out loud." Derrick replied.

" Like when you screamed Mommy in your sleep ?" She didn't notice Derrick twitch when she said this." Never knew you were a mommas boy." She finished with a smirk.

" I never knew my mother. " Bonnie's smirk faded quickly." I am not sure why I call out to her." Derrick's voice sounded deflated and confused.

" I'm sorry I….." But Bonnie never got to finish her sentence, because of Derrick suddenly hoping to his feet and running over to the window ." What's wrong ?" she asked taken aback by his sudden behavior.

" Look." Was all he said.

Waking over to the window Bonnie eyes grew large in surprise." What the hell is that ? " in the sky a large gathering of violet energy continuously shot around, back and forth. Slowly the gather began to take the shape of a giant arrow.

" Looks like Koragg is laying out the directions." Derrick spoke." Let's not keep him waiting." he looked down at Bonnie ,who in turn nodded in agreement.

…………………….

Just outside the modified Warehouse

Both Derrick and Bonnie Calmly walked towards the area in which the Violet aura originated.

Derrick now stood dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, and a gunmetal gray tank top. His curly hair was currently being held back by his black bandanna. Bonnie on the other hand was currently wearing a pair of white shorts. Although longer they still gave a great view of her legs. She also wore a pink tank top.

As the warehouse came into view Derrick decided it was time to set things strait." Bonnie." He caught her attention." Korrag is obviously going to focus his attention on me, so while this is going on, it'll be up to you to save your mom and the rest of the civilians."

" Derrick are you sure you can take Korrag by yourself ? " Bonnie asked in obvious concern.

Derrick let a confident smirk ounce again grace his lips." You forget, when we first fought I defeated Korrag."

Derricks face quickly went back to one of pure seriousness, as he realized that they were entering the area of the warehouse. And standing right out front was none other than Korrag himself. Around him stood a hoard of at least fifty violet Bat-lings.

Derrick gave a worried look Bonnie way, as he knew that she would have to deal with the Bat-lings by herself. As if sensing his worry Bonnie gave a reassuring smile to him." Don't worry I'll be fine." Derrick now feeling a little more assured , turned his gaze back to Korrag.

" Finally ." Korrag began." Finally my blade shall taste your filthy Mutant BLOOD!" Korrag roared as he withdrew his sword from his shield.

" Ready B? " Derrick asked.

" Ready."

They Bring there arm's around in an ark, before thrusting there fist forward, Materializing there two Dino Morphers. A gray Mammoth, and a pink Brachio.

Together they spoke as one." Dino Thunder, Power Up , Ha!"

( morphing sequence.) :

Derrick's head was all that was visible, as his body glowed white. He leapt up, twisting in a Grayish tornado, as shard's of his suit began to slam , and latch, onto his body. He came slamming down to the ground, a Mammoth themed helmet appearing on his head. The Gray Ranger struck a Strong pose, the Mammoth Zord stomping in the background.

Bonnie head was all that was visible, as her body glowed white. She leapt up, twisting in a pink tornado, as shard's of her suit began to slam , and latch, onto her body. She came slamming down to the ground, a Brachio themes helmet appearing on her head. The Pink Ranger struck a striking pose, the Brachio Zord roaring in the background .

(End Morphing sequence.)

The Gray ranger materialized his Mammoth Staff and charged full speed at Korrag, the wolf warrior in turn doing the same. Bonnie watched as the too ran off to do battle, before getting ready for her own with the hoards of Bat-lings.

Drawing her Brachio staff from it sheath Bonnie instantly jumped into action by slashing down a charging Bat-lling.

Seeing their comrade go down The Bat-ling's all got into one fighting stance. Together the soldiers rushed at Bonnie, who stood her ground. She jumped up and quickly delivered a solid kick to the side of one of their heads. Moving into a leg-sweep, she knocked another off its feet, then quickly stabbed its neck to brutally finish it. Two more came at her from behind, but she was quick to somersault backward over their heads. Once she landed, she immediately slashed the back of their necks. The two soldiers collapsed to the floor, turning into black dust.

The rest of the Bat-ling's backed up, taken aback by the brutality of the Pink Ranger." What Wrong batsy's, feeling scared ? " Bonnie asked Mockingly.

It was then that the Bat-Lings suddenly parted, and a single Bat-ling stepped forward. " Your Brutality surprises us pink ranger." It spoke shocking Bonnie slightly.

" So that's the deference between You guys and a normal Bat-ling, you talk ." Bonnie gave a mocking laugh." And here I thought you guy's would be more powerful of something." She laughed again while leaning lazily against her staff.

" Oh but Pink Ranger, we are more powerful." suddenly the bat-ling began to deform, and melt into separate puddles of black ooze.

Bonnie tilted her helmeted head to the side in confusion." Well….that made my job much more AH!" Bonnie was cut off as a bolt of violet lighting struck the puddles of black ooze.

The force of the blast sent her a couple of steps back. Bonnie's jaw dropped in shock as the puddles suddenly began to rise and mold together slowly becoming one. Bonnie watched as it began to take the shape of a large humanoid bat. Its skin a dark mixture of purple and black, and its head that of a bat-ling with large pointed ears and bright yellow eyes. The creatures hands were clawed, with spikes coming out of his forearms.

" Hello Pink Ranger I am the Bat-Ling form two." The beast spoke, while pulling a jagged dagger from within his very own body." Call me Vamp."

Bonnie could only stare, no real words or sentences coming to mind except." Oh Shit."

…………………….

Meanwhile…

Both Korrag and Derrick stood in a forest like area. Both so caught up in the battle that they didn't notice that they had strayed away from the warehouse.

Derrick stood with his staff poised for battle, Korrag in turn held his shield and sword at the ready.

Almost instantly the to were ounce again clashed in a weapons lock. Both struggled to over power the other. Seeing this going nowhere Derrick brought his right knee up into Korrags side, making him stagger back. Taking advantage of the opening, Derrick swung his staff in a cross swing, but Korrag was quick to block with his shield and come back with a swing of his own. Derrick ducked, and rolled back before lunging forward with a strait stab. Leaning to the side Korrag let Derricks momentum carry him right past him, and then slammed his shield into the side of the gray rangers helmeted. The blow sent Derrick reeling, but Korrag gave no room for rest as he came in with a vertical slash that knocked the Mammoth staff out of Derricks had. And still riding his wave of momentum Korrag slashed downward across the gray rangers chest, sending him a few feet back onto the ground.

" Is this all Gray Ranger ?" Korrag asked." I expected better."

Derrick pushed himself to himself to one knee, still slightly reeling." Ask and you shall receive Kor-Fag." Reaching for his morpher, Derrick opened the Mammoths mouth on the device. Almost instantly energy began to flow out of the Morpher and into Derricks fist. With a cry of." Dino Stinger!" Derrick thrust his fist forward sending a bolt of gray lighting into Korrang's chest.

The wolf warrior fell to one knee in pain." What was that ?" Korrag asked in shock of the power of that attack.

" That's a little something new that Tommy whipped up for the whole team, just before we left." Derrick replied.

Korrag let out a growl as he pushed himself to his feet, using his sword to help his balance." I Will not lose….WOLF ATTACK!" he yelled as he thrust his sheild forward, the eye on it sending a violet wolf head strait to Derrick.

At the very same time Derrick ounce again Thrust his fist forward." Dino Stinger!" The Gay bolt ounce again shot out .The two powerful energy's clashed, creating a large explosion of fire a rock.

……………………..

Just out outside the area…

Just outside of the forested area, a pink convertible pulls up, the explosion causing the occupants to halt. Suddenly two female figure could be seen getting out of the car.

" See this is why we don't stop at hotels, when we know danger is around." Connie scolded her sister.

" Look I already said….Look!" Lonnie stopped in mid sentence when she saw that further away from the explosion, the Pink Dino ranger was currently in a losing battle with the Vamp Monster.

" Bonnie." Connie added with worry in her voice.

" Come on, we have to help her." Connie nodding in agreement, the two ran forward into the direction of the warehouse.

…………………………

Meanwhile…

Bonnie was ounce again sent rolling on the ground, sparks flying from her suit. As she pulled herself up to one knee she couldn't help but wonder if she was out of her league going against this guy alone.

" Done already pink ranger ?" Vamp mocked, as he twirled his dagger in his hand.

Without saying a word, Bonnie spun the dial on her staff to fire. " Brachio staff Fire Str…." Before the word could leave her lips, she found her staff kicked out of her hand and Vamp holding her a few feet in the air by her throat.

Bonnie struggled aimlessly against the Vamps hold, but could not break it." Give it up Pink Ranger, Death is calling." Vamp positioned his dagger ready to land the killing blow." Goodbye pink Ranger. "

" Heyah!" a voice yelled as a foot was planted into the side of the vamps head. The force of the kick, forced the vamp to release his hold on the ranger.

Bonnie coughed a few times, getting some precious oxygen back into her lungs." Thank you for your …..Connie! Lonnie!?" Bonnie looked at the two in shock.

" We thought that you could use a little help." Lonnie said, both her and Connie never taking there eyes off of the Vamp.

" You guys have to get out of here, that thing is…" But Connie held her hand up silencing her.

" Don't worry little sis." Said Connie while holding up the pink power coin." Your not the only one equipped for situations like this."

Suddenly the coin took on a bright pink glow, changing form until a silver Morpher now rested in Connie's hand. With Lonnie a pink flash shot down each arm, taking the form of two wrist mounted Morphers.

Behind her helmet Bonnie eye shot up." Those are mom's old morphers."

Connie reached down helping Bonnie to her feet." Ours now Bonnie."

A growl from Vamp brought there attention to him." As beautiful as this is , I believe I was in the middle of destroying the pink Ranger."

" Well then let's see how you do against Three Pink Ranger's." Lonnie replied." Ready Connie?"

" Oh yeah."

Together the two spoke." It's Morphin Time!"

(Morphing sequence )

Connie Thrust the Morpher forward, the Morpher snapping open in the process. Pink energy then began to shoot out around her body, until it fully covered her. With a cry of " Pterodactyl !" The pink energy exploded off of her, leaving her in the Original pink ranger suite.

Lonnie held up her left wrist morphed, before bringing her right one around in an ark making the two connect. " Zeo Ranger 1 Pink. " she spoke before thrusting her arms into the air and letting the pink energy's envelope her. In an explosion of pink power she was now covered in the suit of the pink Zeo ranger.

(End Morphing sequence.)

(AN: Sorry I expect everyone to know what those to ranger suits look like.)

Bonnie reached down and picked up her Brachio staff , a smile gracing her lips behind her helmet." Let do it."

" Right !" Connie and Lonnie said in unison

Together the three charged at vamp, each going in from a different direction. Lonnie was the first too attack , coming at Vamp with a flying kick. Vamp brought his dagger up to block, but while avoiding a lot of damage the kick still forced the monster to stumble back slightly. Slightly enough to leave an opening for Bonnie to slash at it's side knocking the Vamp onto the ground. Bonnie continued by bringing the staff down in an attempt to slash the Vamp, but the beast was quick to raise it's leg , kicking Bonnie in the arm and throwing her off coarse.

The Vamp was quick to jump back to it's feet, but a sudden explosion of pain on it's back sent him stumbling forward again. The Vamp turned to see that Connie stood about ten feet away, her power bow in hand. But before it could regain it's bearings a pink glow to it's left caught it's attention. He turned just in time to dodge the round shield that flew at his head. The shield , acting like a boomerang came back to the owner, The Pink Zeo Ranger. Who at the time was in mid charge. Her shield still ablaze with the pink energy , Lonnie lunged forward, slamming her shied into Vamp's Chest , sending it rolling along the ground in pain.

It tried desperately to return to it's feet, but two arrows to his back followed up by Bonnie opening the mouth on her Morpher and shooting a bolt of pink energy at him stopped that.

The pink Rangers regrouped together all watching as the Vamp pulled himself painfully back to his feet.

" No….th..this is not possible." The Vamp spoke, in clear pain.

" Let's end this !" Connie yelled." Power Bow, Energy Arrow!" Connie pulled back the arrow in her bow, letting it charge to the max with pink energy.

" Zeo Power Shield, Full Power!" Lonnie said, her shield ounce again setting ablaze with pink energy.

" Your through." Bonnie spun the Dial on her staff to the circular picture. " Energy Orb!" She began to draw the large orb in thin air, with he staff.

" Fire!" All three sister's yelled at ounce, sending there attacks flying at the Vamp.

The three powerful attacks collided with the Vamp, creating an explosion of pink energy that rocked the entire area.

" Now that's what I call Pink Ranger Power." Lonnie said enthusiastically.

" And that's what I call a cheesy line." Connie quipped.

Bonnie let out a small giggle before turning towards the warehouse door." Come on , we still have to free the civilians."

…………………

Meanwhile….

Derrick looked at Korrag who at he moment was using a tree to keep his balance. Derrick let out hard breaths, his suite was still smoking from being caught in the blast. looking up Derrick saw that his staff was currently logged in the tree, just above Korrag.

" I have an idea." Derrick said to himself. " I think it's time we bring this to a climax Korrag."

" Bring it on." The wolf warrior replied.

Derrick ran forward at full speed. Korrag seeing this, swung with his sword in an attempt to decapitate the Gray Ranger, but Derrick ducked and lashed out with two swift elbow strikes to the Knights abdomen. Still riding his wave of momentum, Derrick brought his elbow up in an uppercut, that knocked the knights blade out of his hand. Korrag in desperation swung his fist for the rangers helmeted head, but Derrick ounce again ducked to the side, leaving him open to lash out with a kick that knocked Korrag's shield from his hand. Without missing a beat the gray Ranger shot a gray bolt up to the top of the tree, knocking his staff down.

The staff landed perfectly in his hands." Farewell Wolf Knight." everything within Korrag told him to move, but the pain running through his body kept him still." Final Strike MAMMOTH!" Derrick slashed downward with his staff, igniting Korrag in a shower of sparks and fire. Seeing what was about to happen Derrick spun on his heel and jumped as hard as he could, just barely avoiding the explosion that Korrag created.

As the smoke and dust cleared Derrick turned to see that all that was left was a bundle of fallen trees and ruble. Letting out a relived sigh, Derrick allowed himself to fall back onto the ground, his body feeling thoroughly worn out.

" Damn ."

…………………………

Middleton Air Port: Some Time Later

Derrick and Bonnie stood at the terminal gate, Derrick ounce again holding the bags, and Bonnie waving a final goodbye to her friends and family. Turning back to the hall the two began their walk to board the plane.

" So I guess this wasn't exactly the weekend you thought it would be." Bonnie stated with a sheepish laugh.

" As true as that is, I actually enjoyed myself." Derrick replied, shocking Bonnie." You never know, I'm always up for another showdown in little Middleton." He smiled at Bonnie who just shook her head, still not fully understanding.

…………………

The Forest outside of the warehouse.

The trees and rubble began to quiver and shake. Slowly a armored hand burst through balling into a fist, and one bestial screen echoed through the area." MUTANT!"

* * *

Next Time On Dino Thunder G2:

While Bonnie and Derrick are in Middleton, things definitely don't get any easier for the Crimson and Yellow Rangers back home. As a Ice Demon is threatening to use stolen diamonds to freeze the city solid. With Ron and Tamara Be enough to stop this icy menace? Find out next time on Dino Thunder G2.

(AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, school has been killing me.)


	6. Heart Like Fire part 1

_**D**_isclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the power ranger, Kim possible, or The characters of the Marvel comic Franchise , only my original characters, and storyline's. Now enjoy the show.

…...

Heart like Fire Pt. 1

Reef side - Town square

Town square was a bustle of energy. Many people going in and out of various stores as they happily bought shopped to there hearts content . Our focus comes to one female shopper in particular, who at the moment was just exiting a store with a Grand opening sign out front. She wore a sleeveless yellow, midriff top. With a pair of black hip hugger jeans.

Tamara ran a hand through her , currently French braided , hair with a sigh." So that's Club Banana ." she said to herself. " I expected better." with a sigh Tamara slid her hands into her pockets ." Let's see what to do next."

You see today was what you would call a pretty dull day. With Derrick and Bonnie gone for the weekend and no expected monster activities for at least one more week, things were pretty dull. So like all teenagers with nothing to do on the weekend, hit the shopping district.

Tamara began to walk down the street , absently looking around, more rapped up in her thoughts.' Things just seem to be getting crazier by the second.' she thought as she stopped in front of a small café.' I could use a hot cup of coffee to take my mind off all this demon mess…..even if only for a little while.'

With one last bored sigh Tamara made her way into the building called Haley's Cyber Space.

….

Reef side - The area behind Tommy's House

Behind the house of this former ranger, lay a lush, and slightly vast amount of greenery. The large trees a landscape would be perfect to those looking for a tranquil place to be with there thoughts. Those like the crimson ranger, who sat in the clearing, in a lotus position. He currently wore a pair of red sweat pants with a white stripe going down the side. And a white tank top. What one probably didn't know was that Ron was currently in a deep meditative state.

(Ron's mindscape )

Ron stood in the middle of a large meadow . instead of the ,sweat pants and tank top that he wore on the outside, he currently wore a all black training Gai. Much like the one he wore during his time at yaminuchi.

" So this is my mind huh." Ron asked himself absently." I half expected to see a bunch of monkeys bouncing around." he said with a chuckle.

But suddenly a bright flash of light exploded In front of his face, blinding him to the point that his eye's were now in extreme pain.

" Ahhh!" Ron yelled as he desperately rubbed his eyes in attempt to dull the pain, but it was then that he felt it. Heat…intense heat all around him. Slowly he opened his still sore eye's, even with the various spot's he was seeing he could still make out the image of an intense inferno blazing across the meadow, burning the falling leaves and making them appear as if they were tiny fireballs. " What the…..what's going." But his sentence was cut short as a large hand grabbed him around the throat and hefted him into the air.

Struggling to breath, he let his eye's travel up the arm holding him. The large figure was clad in large crimson red samurai Armour. On the knuckles and knees one could see large black spikes poking out. Around his waist was a black sash that held the Japanese symbol for monkey. On his head rested a helmet with a crimson visor in the middle, and like his knuckles a large black spike stood atop the helmet. And finally, tied to his back was long black ningato, which for some reason looked oddly familiar.

" You Are Weak!" the figure yelled in anger.

" What ." Ron replied in desperate confusion.

" Until you unleash your flame you will stay Weak! " The warrior yelled furiously.

Ron continued to stare in confusion, not knowing what to make of this." who….are you ?"

" Call me Burning lotus." before Ron could say anymore an explosion of fire erupted in front of him, the force of the blast actually blowing him out of his mindscape.

( Back outside of Ron's mind )

Ron's eye's shot open with a look of pure terror, his breathing was ragged and heavy. His body lurched forward as he tried to gather his composure.

" wha..what was that." he could still hear that voice that dark voice in his head.

' Until you unleash your flame you will stay Weak! '

" Unleash my flame? " Ron asked himself in confusion. Before he could think any further on the matter, he felt a familiar vibration come from his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out his Blue Motorola razor." Hello?"

"( Sup Ron man! )" Spoke the voice of Zingy ."( heard Derrick was out of town.)"

" yeah he's in Middleton." Ron replied as he stood back to his feet. Ron steadied his breathing, the last thing he needed was for Zingy to think he was having a heart attack.

"( Well I don't know about you but I think we should perform at the Spot light.)"

" The what ?" Ron asked in confusion .

"( It's a hot new club that's opening up, and they said that anybody who could rock the house on the microphone would get paid handsomely.)" Zingy explained.

" That sound's good except for one small thing ." Ron spoke." all of the song that we perform are three people performances ."

"( I know but that doesn't mean that we cant do one.)" Zingy threw in."( Like I DJ ,while you sing. It's that simple.)"

Ron let out a sigh, as he pinched the bridge of his nose." Your not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you ?"

"( You know it.)"

Ron let out a soft chuckle." Fine I'm in." he hung up the phone before Zingy could start cheering loudly into his ear. His mind still confused about his mental attack he quickly shook his head and decided to focus on the positive." Not like there's going to be a whole lot of quite day's like this in the coming future."

…

Demon Underworld

Vypra stood on her balcony. The one right outside of her private quarters , and overlooking the large area that all of her demon minions rested. Every last one of them were just chomping at the bit to be out of here. With only a week left, Vypra made it known that only Bat-ling's and Korrag could pass through the current crack in the demon gate. The main reason, to many high level demons going through the crack could damage the gate and the re chance's of freedom. To bad Vypra hadn't counted on the coming events.

Down below , where all of her Demon minions were resting in wait, one was not so patient . Off into a secluded corner of the area, an icy cold chill blew through the air. If one were to look closely the would see a pair of bright icy blue eye's narrowing through the darkness of the corner. A chilling voice following after.

" Still." a cold blue breath blew threw the air." Still I am stuck in this hell hole." The cold blue eyes shifted towards Vypra." all for the ambitions of a weakling queen." the sound of a fist hitting solid rock echoed through the air " she wish's for us to wait for the gate, in fear of the gate being damaged and ruining her escape."

The figure suddenly stepped out of the shadows revealing himself .the being stood about 6 feet, with light blue, Armour like skin covering his entire body. At his side was what appeared to be a long samurai style blade. If one were to look close they would see that the blade was made of pure crystallized ice. The being's head looked to be covered in a silver metal helmet. The helmet left only his eye's showing, with two circular like vent in the area that his mouth should be.

" All of this in some false hope, to resurrect a forgotten god ." the beings fist clutched dangerously." I am through with this.!" Turning on his heel, the evil warrior began to trek towards the gate that separated the demon world from the human world.

Back up on the balcony , Vypra continued to stare out a her troop's . all seemed fine till she noticed a light blue figure walking in the direction of the gate. Her eye's shooting up in slight alert, vypra quickly jumped down . She made sure to summon a horde of bat-lings during her decent.. A number of five in total, that dropped down around the figure.

" Koori-Akuma ( Jap-eng: Ice Demon)." Vypra proclaimed as she eyed the crystal warrior." Just what do you think your doing." by now Koori-Akuma had made it to the front of the gate.

The Demon's around the area admittedly backed off, for fear of getting caught in vypras wrath.

Koori-Akuma merely continued to walk to the gate." Stop me if wish." He spoke absently." But you would be foolishly wasting soldiers ."

and just as he predicted the Bat-ling charged at him. With almost breakneck speed Koori-Akuma withdrew his sword, and slashed in the direction of the bat-ling's . the result was a wave blue energy shot out and enveloped the grunt's. when the light died down everyone saw that the grunt's were now solid crystal ice.

Vypra's eyes widened in shock..' why wasn't I told of a demon of his level being here.' discreetly she motioned for a few of her surrounding demons to attack.

" I bet your wondering why I never made myself known." he spoke, knowing that demon's with his power's were very rare to see. Quickly spinning around Koori-Akuma did an upward slash on an incoming demon. The creature instantly turned into ice and shattered against the floor. With another turn he extended his leg, nailing a flying bug demon right into the mid chest area.

" Is this all ?" Koori asked nonchalantly ." It's hard to believe that all this time I was the strongest demon down here." he spoke in a taunting tone.

Vypra readied her own sword, yet still spoke in an unsure voice." Wha-What are you!" The demon chuckled deeply.

" I an the forgotten demon of the ice." Sheathing his sword ." I am the last reaming speck of my ounce great Hyoushou clan." Reaching up, he removed his helmet to show a long haired male, with very feminine features." I am Haku, but you will know me as Demon Knight FROST !"

Vypra charged forward ready to end the Demon , slashing forward she literally shattered his body into thousands of ice shards ." Where did he…." Before the sentence could fully come out a dark chuckle made her turn to see Frost , with his hand touching the gate.

" Farewell my queen.." Dark energy began to seep out of the gate, slowly pulling Frost through." I hope we do not meet again ." with that frost vanished through the gate, just as a blast of black lighting struck where he ounce stood.

It was then that the gate started to pulsate violently , and a dark red color began to surround the gate. When the glow finally died down, the crack could no longer be seen.

Vypra's eye's began to glow a bright red with fury. Throwing her hands into the air, the demon underworld literally trembled when she released demon lighting into the air." DAMN YOU!"

….

Sahara Dessert

Just outside of the Demon tomb, a figure dressed in a dark black robe slowly stalked towards the tomb. By the way he seemed to be moving, there was obvious signs of nervousness. The figure's head shot left to right, as he heard strange sound's all around him. Even if his instinct told him to run for the hill's, his hunger for power made him continue on. Or he would have continued on if a large blast of red energy had not exploded in front of him, sending his body flailing into the sand.

Wearily the man lifted his head up, revealing the disheveled face of Monkey Fist. " Hello human." a deep metallic voice spoke, grabbing his mediate attention. He looked up to see Frost stalking over to him. " Not many know of this place, much less humans ."

Swallowing his fear Monkey fist replied with as much confidence as he could muster ." I am Montgomery Fisk, and I have come in search of power from the demon queen Vypra."

Silence lay thick in the air for a few moments until." Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Frost's laugh bellowed through the area." My friend, if it's power that you seek, trust me Vypa is no longer a source."

Monkey fists head fell at that proclamation ." Then I came all this way for nothing ?"

" Not if you join me." Monkey fist looked up confused." Join me mortal and you will know true power."

Monkey Fist's confused look slowly change into a smirk. A sinister smirk.

…

Reef side - Haley's Cyber Cafe.( Half an hour later.)

Tamara could be seen sitting at one of the small tables. She absently watched the T.V. hanging from the ceiling, as she sipped on he iced coffee. She let out a sigh of boredom.

" You sound bored ." A voice suddenly spoke up.

Tamara turned her head up to see an older ,brunette haired, women . The woman wore a dark brown sweater with a white button up underneath. A long black skirt that came down past the knee and a pair of brown high heel's. she smiled lightly as she sat across from Tamara

Tamara raised a curious eyebrow." Do I know you?" she asked feeling awkward with this random woman sitting across from her.

" No, but you may have heard of me." Tamara ounce again." I'm Haley. If you dot know then ask Tommy." standing to her feet , Haley spoke one last time." Your not the first girl in yellow to be mentored by Tommy." and with that she took her leave.

Tamara raised a confused eyebrow , before her eye's widened in realization. Jumping to her feet tamara quickly made her way out of the café and in search of her mentor.

…...

Reef side - City Center

Standing atop one of the many building's of Reef Side was a familiar light blue Demon knight. Silently Frost watched the city below from the ledge.

' Look at them.' he thought in disgust." Weak." he spoke out loud.

Walking up from behind, Monkey Fist silently crouched down on he ledge next to Frost. After a few second's of silence Monkey Fist spoke." Why do you hate human's so much ?"

Silence was all that was received.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer Monkey Fist decided to change that subject " The receiver is ready and I…..I am prepared to make my ascension of power."

A light chuckle escaped Frost." you sound unsure." Frost turned his head to him." Is power similar to that of Korrag's not what you wanted ? "

" It is." Monkey Fist stood to his feet with a determined expression on his face." And I and not afraid."

" Then lets begin." Turning fully around, Frost began to make his way towards a large satellite like structure that sat plugged into a large generator. Attached to the front of the structure was a thin metal slab, outfitted to hold a human sized body. " lay down on the slab and prepare to receive my power."

Slowly Monkey Fist began to lay himself down on the metal slab. " I am prepared."

Drawing his sword, Frost began to empower it with his demonized ice energy. The energy started to become more apparent when blue/white colored lighting began to ark off the blade and strike the area around them.

" I am going to be very frank here Fisk." Frost started, as he poised the blade in the air, " this is going to hurt a lot." with out further warning he stabbed the blade into the generator.

…..

Reef side - center city

Ironically at that time Tamara came running down the street . Her objective? Get to Tommy and get some answer's about that Haley woman she met. But it was as she was coming to the end of the block that she noticed a large group of people gathered around the bottom part of a local business building. Upon closer inspection it turned out that they were all riled up about the various bolt's of blue electricity shooting off the top of the building. Seeing this, Tamara came to an immediate halt.

" There is no way that's some guy's version of a light show." quickly ducking into a nearby ally, she brought up her Dino brace." Better call Ron."

…

( 10 minute's earlier) Reef side - The Spot Light.

The large nightclub was a bustle of music and energy as the two teenage male's made there way in. the fist Zingy. A short Hispanic male , wearing a bright orange shirt, with a pair of dark olive green short's. next to him was Ron, now wearing a pair of black cargo pant's, toped off with a blood red tank top and a black bandanna tied around his head.

"So this is the Spot Light." Ron spoke out loud.

" Yep, and the guy we need to talk to is this way, so let's get moving." Zingy began to push Ron in the direction of the D.J. booth ." Tell me if you see a chubby bald guy in an alligator suit sucking down a cheap cigar, Cause that's the guy were supposed to see. "

" Chubby ? " A voice asked from behind the two

Spinning around the two saw a man who fit Zingy description perfectly. Cigar and all.

" Toby! " Zingy yelled in surprise, but that surprise quickly turned into a giant goofy smile." This is Ron." Zingy proclaimed while pushing Ron in Toby's direction.

Holding his hand out Ron introduced himself." Hello I'm …."

" Late ." Toby cut him off." if your going to perform then I suggest you do it now, before I change my mind." with no further word's, Toby turned and made his leave.

Ron gave Zingy a quizzical look." He has a point man." Zingy replied while looking at his watch." come on, it's time to get on stage dude." spinning on his heel, Zingy made a light jog towards the door marked (Backstage Area), Ron closely behind. Had Ron not been distracted by the current situation, he may have noticed the flashing glow of his Dino Brace.

…

Reef Side - Center City

" Damn Ron where the hell are you ?" it was at that moment that she was thrown off her spot against the wall, by a explosive blast of energy that rocked the entire building. Looking up from her fallen position, Tamara was surprised to see the entire building covered in what appeared to be a vary thick sheet of ice. " Okay, forget backup, this has to be dealt with now!" Making sure that none of the panicked civilians saw her ,Tamara brought her arm around in an ark materializing her Dino morpher.

" Dino Thunder , Power Up, Ha!"

( Morphing sequence.):

Tamara's head was all that was visible, as her body glowed white. She leapt up, twisting in a bright orange tornado, as shard's of her suit began to slam , and latch, onto her body. She came slamming down to the ground, a Pterodactyl themed helmet appearing on her head. The Orange Ranger struck a Elegant pose, the Pterodactyl Zord Screeching in the background .

(End Morphing sequence)

" Okay Ranger powers do you stuff. " Tamara spoke to herself as she lifted her right foot up and placed it against the wall. After she applied some pressure to it she saw that her foot actually made an indention .taking one last deep breath she placed her next foot after the first, until she had a vertical running pace up the wall.

Ounce she saw that the ledge was in sight, she pushed her weight forward into a jump that sent her flipping to the top of the roof. As she landed in a crouched position , the lighting shooting from the roof came to a halt. But it's what stood in the renitence that sent an ice cold chill down her back.

Gone was the generator and satellite dish that ounce sat in that spot, both were destroyed in abundance of residual energy that blasted around the area. Along with it, gone was Monkey Fist, and in his place. A large figure who's body resembled the Armour worn by Korrag, but with minor difference's. one of them being that the areas of Korrag's Armour that were purple , were a light blue on this warriors Armour. The main accent's of the Armour ,which were the silver wolf head designs on certain part's, were the head's of gorillas instead. And finally top of the warrior was a long light blue Ninjato with the head of a screaming monkey on the hilt.

" Ah , yellow Ranger." Spoke frost." you are just in time, my new pupil here need's a test dummy for his new power's." Turning back the transformed Monkey Fist he say's." Go Primate ! Go and destroy this Ranger!" With his order issued, the demon ice warrior teleported into a puddle that opened up at his feet.

Tamara's eye's were wide under her helmet." Yep definitely should have waited for Ron to pick up."

…

Reef Side - Shopping District

A jewelry store. Like most big city, you can find many jewelry stores in the shopping district of Reef Side . But none as big or as fancy as Diamond God's .Now why are we looking at a jewelry store you may ask ? Well It's because currently shopping in said store is none other than local mentor and ranger veteran , Tommy Oliver.

Tommy scratched his head in frustration as continued to look at the various type's of jewelry." Finding what your looking for in this place is insane. It's like the Wal-Mart of jewelry stores." Tommy turned around ready to leave , but was cut off by a slender, brunette wearing a short skirted suite . The top two buttons of her blouse unbuttoned to show a peek at her impressive bust. All in all she was gorgeous . Her name tag read Angel .

" You look lost." she spoke jokingly.

Tommy scratched the back of his neck with a sigh." finding the diamond that you need is a pain in a place like this."

" Well what type of diamond are you looking for ?"

" I'm looking for something that say's ; I am sorry for not speaking to you for so long and I want to know if we could become friends again.."

Angel seemed to blink for a second, before she began to tap her chin in thought." you know, I think we have jus what your looking for." with that, Tommy follows angle to another section of the store to find the diamond.

(10 minute's Later)

Tommy and Angel could be seen walking back to the front of the store, only now Angel was holding a small ,pink, velvet box.

" So I'm going guess you messed up pretty bad with the girl your giving this to, cause this is quite the pretty penny that your willing to dish out." Angel spoke.

Tommy said noting in reply. Only nodded his head, his mind to clouded with thought of the one he bought the gift for. 'Kat.'

Angel stretched her arms as she made her way to the cash register to ring him up. " Okay that'll come to about - BOOM! " she was cut off when an explosion of ice and electricity blew the entrance to bit's, blowing her back into the wall behind her.

However year's of training saved Tommy's life ounce again, as he threw himself over the store counter, in cover. Though he found himself some cover, the shockwave of the blast still managed to rock his mind, and he slowly could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Threw his hazy vision Tommy caught the glimpse of a tall light blue figure , making his way into the destroyed entrance.

" Gotta….contact ..th..the ranger's." Tommy struggled out as he reached for his pocket communicator. But as he went for the distress button a bolt of blue lighting hit him dead on, leaving Tommy completely incased in ice.

Standing a few feet away from the now incased mentor, Frost lowered his arm from which he shot the bolt." Now I cant have you doing that now can I." Frost spoke before he eyed the surrounding diamond's in the store ." perfect, while primate decimates the yellow ranger, I can turn this city into the ice kingdom that I so deserve."

….

Reef side - The Spot Light

The crowd cheered in anticipation as all attention was draw to the stage. This next performance was promised to be the headline of the evening. Finally after what seemed like hours, the curtain pulled, revealing the solo blond singer and his silly compadre D.J.

" Hello . My name is Ron Oliver, and this is a song close to my heart since the day it was broken." The crowd clapped , anticipation building even higher. Turning to Zingy ,Ron nodded his head, signaling him to start.

( The instrumental to Ne-yo - go on girl, begins to play.)

Ron: I cant get it back, butI dont want it back, iRealized that,She dont know how to actNever been a dumb dudeNo im not denseI Just had a slight lackOf common senseI was the good guyShe was the bad girlIm thinking one girlShe thinking me, earl james and Mankey Yep she had plentyBut love for me, she didnt have any

I was inviting, her into my heartBut she was out riding in some other man's carShe was my night time, thought I was her starGuess I was wrong, but see im strongWont take me long for me to move on

Chorus :Please dont worry bout me im fine(Please dont worry bout me im fine)Only gonna play the fool one time(Only gonna play the fool one time)Trust me when I sayThat i'll be okGo on girl(Go on girl)Go on girl(Go on girl)Go on girl

Ron look up and noticed that every one in the crowd had look's of admiration and happiness. Now while that contrasted with the song he was singing,, that didn't mean that he didn't welcome the praise.

Ron :I cant get it back, butI dont want it back, iRealized that,She dont know how to actTried to settle down and look what I getThought it was my time, but I guess not yetShe at the bar getting drinks from many menIm in the house, thinking shes with her girlfriendsTrust not knowing, truly not knowingI look back now like, man, I was openI was inviting, her into my heartBut she was out riding in some other man's carShe was my night time, thought I was her starGuess I was wrong, but see im strongWont take me long for me to move on

Chorus: Please dont worry bout me im fine(Please dont worry bout me im fine)Only gonna play the fool one time(Only gonna play the fool one time)Trust me when I sayThat i'll be okGo on girl(Go on girl)Go on girl(Go on girl)Go on girl

Ron( Bridge of the song ): The mistake i made is clear(we never shoulda been together)Thats the reason youre not here(I know that I can do much better)Not a single salty tearNot a feeling in my chestBaby im feeling no stressIm too fly to be depressedGo on GirlGo on GirlGo on GirlGo on Girl

Chorus: Please dont worry bout me im fine(Please dont worry bout me im fine)Only gonna play the fool one time(Only gonna play the fool one time)Trust me when I sayThat i'll be okGo on girl(Go on girl)Go on girl(Go on girl)Go on girl

( The instrumental begins to fade.)

As the song comes to it's close, its malevolent sounds are soon replaced by those of hundred's of cheering fans. The applause is almost thunderous.

Zingy hops down from his spot in the D.J. Booth , and run's up to Ron. " Dude! I knew we could do it listen to that crowed." Zingy to a bow along with the wide smile Ron.

If only he knew of the event's currently transpiring his smile would be non-existing.

…

Reef Side - Center City

Primate slash's at Tamara, who in turn duck's and roll's backwards . seeing an opening she lashed out with a kick to Primate's gut , but the opening didn't stay open, as Primate caught her kick and gave one of his own. Flipping back to her feet Tamara quickly materialized her Penta-Rang.

Before she could truly gain her bearing's Primate slammed his sword down hard . Her reflex's barley got the penta-rang in position to block. Knowing that staying in that position would only hinder her longer, Tamara brought her leg out in an attempt to sweep the warriors leg's out from under him, but Primate swiftly jumped over her leg before ounce again bringing down his blade, this time knocking the penta -rang out of her hand's, and managing to slash across her chest.

Spark's fly as Tamara is sent rolling dangerously close to the edge. Pushing herself to a kneeling position , she brought her hand to her morpher and opened the mouth. Orange energy began to build in the mouth.

" Dino Sting…" She cried as she began to thrust her hand forward, but before the bolt could be released , a thick sheet of ice covered her hand . She looked at her hand in shock.

" Let's see how you like being hit with one of those." Before Tamara could even think to react, the energy that was building in her hand overloaded. And with nowhere to go it exploded in place.

A bright explosion of energy erupted , not only severely damaging the Ranger's hand but also knocking her out of her morphed form. Tamara's barley conscious body , struggled to stay awake.

Methodically Primate walked towards the downed Ranger." Your Death shall solidify my place. No longer shall I be the low class villain. Getting beaten and embarrassed by some cheerleader and her side kick." Primate raised his blade in preparation. " Today I prove my POWER!"

To be continued…

…...

AN: wow that was a long gap with chapters. But considering my computer's been on the fritz and the fact that I have been gone most of the summer didn't help. So sorry if this chapter was disappointing ,but I promise the next one will be awesome. I thank you all for stick with this story and reviewing, and I hope that you stay around.


End file.
